Running with the stars
by starjumper
Summary: Max is running from the school. Then she meets 'The Flock'. Who are superstars with a dark secret and a even darker leader named Fang. who I may add is dangreously attractive. Just incase I don't own MR. Rated T for the fight scenes.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey welcome to my story called 'Running with the stars' I hope you like it. This isn't a comedy but I'll try to put some in. Hope you get sucked in.**

**R&R**

I've never had a normal life. Always keeping an eye out for erasers or something else those scientists have created. Why? I have something they want. What? A small vile containing a substance that can give any human: of any age: bird like DNA. But the vile has never been tested on a human. Who am I? My name is Max and I protect this vile and my little sister Ella. We ran away when our mother and father were kidnapped and never looked back. I'm 14 and Ella is 13.

But now I'm in a crowded consent. This consent is so crowded you never would've been able to find us. Who's the big Star? More like stars. They call themselves 'The Flock'. Why? Because they have wings and are the best singers I've ever heard. Iggy and Fang are both singers and Guitarist. Nudge sings and uses the mix board to make sounds. Gazzy is the drummer and last but not least Angel is the Keyboarder. I've always suspected them to an experiment from 'The School' but why would they be out in the open? Anyway there awesome and I would kill for some wings like there's. Fangs are like 14 feet long or something.

"Which T-shirt do you want Max?" said Ella. I looked at all the t-shirts. One said 'Fang is so hot' another one says 'Iggy is hotter than Fang' **(A/N: A slogan from a picture I saw on Birdgirl24's profile). **Another one said 'Currently undecided' and a picture of Fang and Iggy with a question mark on both of them. I pointed to that one.

"That one" I said and the man behind the counter passed one to me. I smiled at him and looked at Ella who was wearing her 'Iggy is hotter than Fang' top. I gave the man his money, slipped the t-shirt over mine and walked up to the stage. We managed to get right up to the stage and then the band came on Nudge went straight to the mic and then they all started waving. This close to 'The Flock' you can see how uneasy 'Fang' the one with Black hair and olive skin looked. He had a fake smile and kept nervously glancing at all the exits.

"Is everybody ready!" yelled Nudge over the Microphone. Everyone screamed and whistled and clapped. "Then let's start!" then she started singing Paparazzi. She was an incredible singer. I danced with Ella and we sung some of the lyrics. I'm not a big fan but I'll dance with my sister anytime, anyplace as long as we don't attract attention.

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light  
'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi

Then Fang walked up to the Microphone and gave Nudge the Guitar. He stepped towards the Microphone and smiled. Then the whole crowd erupted in screaming some girls next to me screamed "we love you Fang!" and stuff like that. Ella rolled her eyes. Ella has Iggy-itis.

"Are we ready?" he said punching a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed.

"What would you like me to sing?" he said acting like he was chatting with a friend. The crowd erupted into suggestion and I screamed out my favourite song too. He then walked over to the edge and leaned towards me. He was looking straight at me and crouching in front of me.

"What song would you like?" he said and put the microphone to my lips.

"Um" I gazed into his eyes and he seemed relaxed now "Gotta be somebody". He smiled and took the microphone back to his lips. The crowd was still screaming.

"Okay" he said "You keep an eye on this for me" he said and then he took his black cap off and put it right on my head and then got up and walked back to the microphone stand and started singing. "OMG you've got Fangs cap on" said Ella practically bouncing up and down. I was flushed he was kind of cute.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And you know this feels too right  
It's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

He finished on a soft note.

"You can keep that" He said pointing at me and my mouth hung open for a milli-second. I had a superstar's hat on. Unfortunately it was black and I couldn't get him to sign it. No selling it on E-bay. Then a loud crash came from behind us. Everyone started screaming and running for their lives. I grabbed Ella and pulled her through the crowed to see about 30 erasers standing at the door. Fear sprinted through me and then I ran towards one of the exits.

"There she is!" I heard one of them yell. Then 5 more erasers burst through the door I was going for. I ran up to them and kicked their dog butts.

"Go Ella! Run!" I screamed. She turned and sprinted through the door. I turned around to see they were just finishing the circle around me.

"Give us the vile and we won't hurt you" said one of the erasers. I snorted and turned Fang's cap backwards on my head.

"You'll have to take it the hard way" I said. Then they all started dropping to the ground. I walked up to one. Its eye's were closed. I lightly touched his neck. No pulse. It was dead. I can't believe it. I heard laughing. I looked up to see 'The Flock' standing there cracking up.

"You know we should've seen how far she got." Said Iggy laughing. I gritted my teeth then I noticed Fang wasn't laughing he was quietly checking all the erasers for a pulse.

"You don't know how close they came to getting what they wanted." I said gritting my teeth. "How did you do that?"

"Easy" said Angel smiling at me she looked so sweet and she was only 7 "I told them with my mind to stop thinking and their hearts shutdown." She was still smiling at me even though that was the most gruesome thing I've heard a seven-year-old say.

"Remind me not to mess with you" I sighed.

"What did they want from you?" said Fang looking up at me. I paused and looked at them all keeping my tongue tied."You can trust us" he said and then my tongue untied and I opened my mouth.

"They want this" I said pulling out the small vile hanging around my neck "It's avian DNA and other compounds that if put in to any human can turn them into part birds." I looked at them all.

"We've had these wings since birth and we work to keep ourselves from extermination" Nudge said and paused "Now we have to get out of here before they get us"

"I don't have wings" I said hopelessly. Fang looked at me and thought for a second.

"We can't leave you here" he said. I put my hands on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a question or a statement?" I asked. He looked up at me and then walked straight up to me and looked own into my eye. He was really tall for a 14-yaer-old.

"I'll carry you to safety then you're safe then you're on your own" he said coldly.

"You're a lot nicer on stage you know" I said glaring back at him. He had a really cold stare it sent shivers down my spine. But I stood my ground I am the incredible Max.

"Isn't Max a boy name?" said Angel confused.

"My full name is Maximum Ride" I said looking at her then I turned back to see Fang still glaring at me. I glared back getting about 3cm away from his face. I could now see his dark black eyes. They were filled with mushy emotions. He was like a steel teddy bear: all hard on the outside but soft and fluffy on the inside.

"Why do you hate me all of a sudden?" I asked coldly.

"Fang hates fans especially when we have to save one and their like 'Oh my god my Hero'" Said Gazzy perfectly imitating a girls voice.

"I'm not a fan" I said snidely looking at him with a softer expression.

"Prove it" He said getting 1cm from my face. I thought for a second I liked this cap it was comfy and free: the best kind of cap. But I could smell the musky scent he gave off. It smelt amazing and I didn't even know what the smell was.

I had an idea to prove I wasn't a fan. I brought my knee straight to his crouch and he fell to the ground.

"Oh god that hurt" he said rolling on to his back and everyone was cracking up. I smiled and bowed towards them.

"Encore" Iggy shouted and I turned to see Fang had stood up again. He came closer then threw a punch and it hit me fair in the nose and it hurt like hell. Then it started bleeding. I pulled my hand away from my nose to see my hand covered in blood.

"(Insert description word of choice)" I said and then I jumped at him knocking him to the ground. I threw a punch and got him in the nose. Bullseye! He then rolled us and pinned me down and that was our fight. Trust me he was incredible strong.

"Not a fan got it" he said relieved I had stopped squirming to kick him "I'll be nicer if you be nicer" He said . I heard Iggy cracking up and looked at him then looked at Fang he was looking at me confused and I wasn't much better. I looked down to see that Fang was sitting on my stomach and leaning forward pinning me down. His eyes were levelled with mine and he realised as quickly as me and jumped off. I stood up and picked up _**my**_ cap off the floor. No it's not Fang's anymore.

"You know giving me the hat back would've proved your point just as well" he said narrowing his eyes at me. I shrugged.

"I felt like beating someone up and I like this hat and it's no longer yours" I said raisings my nose in the air and then looking at him. He was smiling to himself and shaking his head. Everyone else was just laughing their heads off.

"We need to go" Fang said motioning me towards him. I walked slowly: taking half a step at a time then finally got to him.

I looked at all of them and they were all nodding and ruffling their feathers ready to fly. Then a man ran in and ran straight up to the erasers.

"Boss we're sorry but we couldn't let them hurt her" Said Iggy. The man looked up at me and I was rushed with so many emotions in one: Happiness, curiosity, betrayal, shock:

"Dad" I breathed out and everyone looked at me shocked.

**A/N: You liked it or not. I hope you did. I really couldn't think of a better plotline. If you haven't picked up on it Max has no wings and the rest of the flock are in a band to raise money for the Itex place.**

**Those songs were; gotta be somebody By Nikelback and Paparazzi by Lady Gaga.**

**Did you like my FAX humour? It was the only thing that tied in with the story. Trust me.**

**Please Review :)**

**-Stars-**


	2. Dads and First Flights

**A/N: Hi welcome to the second chapter. I hope you like it. I've had this story in my head and I've just been piecing it together.**

**R&R**

"Dad" I said and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Max" Dad said "where's your sister Max?" He said and I instantly remembered her. I ran to the door she went out and looked around. No sign of her.

"Ella" I whispered loudly. Her head then popped out from behind a bush and she ran towards me. Her arms wrapped around me and I held her close.

"You're okay" she sighed with relief. Then her eyes flickered to the flock and then to Dad. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Dad.

"Daddy" she said. I stood my ground. There was no way I'm going near him without an explanation of where his been since I was 10.

"Max do you still have the vile I gave you." I nodded and he smiled at me then his face quickly turned serious. "You need to get out of here Max. And as for all you" He said sternly looking at the flock. "What do you think will happen to you now?"

"Bu-"Said Fang.

"Shut up! You're lucky Itex is making good money out of you!" he said and Fang hung his head. I felt rage come over me. I stormed up to him and glared at him. Ella noticed me and took a step back.

"And where have you been for the past four years? Torturing poor innocent kids" I said glaring at him. His mouth hung open he was taken aback.

"Max-"he said sounding like Fang just did.

"No! You don't treat human beings like that even if there part bird! They still have feelings!" I screamed in his face and I noticed Fang's mouth hang open.

"Keep an eye on that vile Max and don't lose it." He said then turned and walked out. I glared at him the whole way out.

"Are you coming?" said Fang. "Me and Iggy are the strongest so we'll carry you two" he said. Then I noticed Iggy smiling at Ella. She was smiling back.

"I'll carry Ella" said Iggy laughing. I looked at Fang and walked up to him.

"I'll go with you as long as you promise not to drop me" I said half-smiling at him and he smiled back.

"You'll have to see won't you" he said. Iggy picked Ella up bridal fashion and Ella was practically smiling so wide it looked bigger than that sign outside Luna Park. They all took off leaving me and Fang.

"Come here" he said, I felt a bit awkward beating him up then catching a ride. I walked forward and he seemed to notice I was uneasy. He grabbed me and pulled me over. He told me to wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. On the front of him this is. I jumped on and he took off.

Flying was amazing but I didn't want to let go in case he dropped me. I have a phobia of dropping.

"Thanks" he said looking down at me smiling.

"For what?"

"Standing up for us no one's ever been that nice to us" He said. I pulled my head away from his shoulder where I had been holding on and trying not to see how far I would fall. I looked straight in his eyes. They were filled with gratitude.

"No problem I would've kicked his butt if he kept going" I said gazing into his dark attractive... wait forget I said that. He smiled at me and then twirled: spun side ways to freak me out. I screamed."Don't drop me or I'll... I'll... I'll come back and kill you from the grave" I screamed at him and he laughed. The entire flock and Ella were laughing at me.

"I won't drop you" he said "In a river" he then said.

"I'm serous Fang I will kill you"

"How?" He laughed.

"I'll cut your wings off and then chuck you off a cliff onto pointy rocks and sharks!" I yelled tightening my grip and digging my face in his shoulder.

"Make your mind is there gonna be pointy rocks or sharks"

"Both" I snarled. He did another flip and laughed when I screamed.

"Down we go into that cave for the night" Fang yelled and they all angled their wings and swooped down to the cave. Fang's landing almost silent. I however was freaked out from him pretending to drop me and was still holding on.

"You can let go you know" said Fang laughing trying to loosen my grip. I shook my head.

"If there's one thing Max hates it's falling. She has bad experiences" Said Ella laughing. I pulled my face out of his shoulder and looked down at the ground to see it was pretty close. Everyone was laughing. I just put my legs down and let go of his neck to find my legs were jelly from the flight. I fell straight back into Fang and now they were all cracking up. He picked me up bridal fashion and stuck me near a wall.

"You should get some sleep" Fang said looking at me concerned.

"Yeah remember that time dad took you sky diving on your tenth birthday and you fainted when you got to the bottom" Ella said not hearing Fang and everyone laughed. I however lied down and closed my eyes ignoring them. They eventually stopped and I heard Fang say he would take first watch. Then... silence. I drifted off to sleep and a dream came to me.

_I was flying. Not attached to Fang. I had wings and I was feeling the air rush through my hair and when I looked down I saw the Flock. But no Ella and No Fang._

"_Hey" come a voice from above me. I looked up to see Fang. He was smiling at me and I was smiling back. Then thousands of erasers came. They were everywhere. We started fighting and then I heard my wing break and I fell. Fang was reaching for me and his face was horror stricken but he was being held by an eraser. "Max! Max!" Fang yelled and I fell. I screamed._

"Max!" Fang yelled in my face. I sat up terrified.

"I had a bad dream" I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Well you were whimpering and you screamed so it must've been pretty bad"

"Yeah; I had wings like you guys and then I fell but no one caught me" I said gasping for air.

"Well it wasn't true" he said smiling at me reassuringly. I smiled back

"Yeah" I got up my legs were stronger. "Okay let's go" My tummy then rumbled and I gripped at it remembering I hadn't had anything since lunch yesterday.

"Eat first" he said giving me some meat. I wasn't dumb either I knew it was Bush rat.

"Bush rat huh that's all" I said dimly. He laughed and nodded. I then noticed no one was here. Just me and Fang... again.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"They left about five minutes ago hurry up eat" he urged. I eat it all and still felt hungry but I felt better. "Okay let's go we're gotta catch up" he said sweeping me off my feet. Not like a night does or stuff just grabbed me and took off. No warning what-so-ever.

I felt more at ease this time because I liked this way he carried me: I could look down and then up to see I wasn't falling. It was nice and it wasn't long before we caught up.

"Having fun" Iggy laughed. "Don't fall" he said going down his voice fading off as he went. My grip tightened around his neck and I dug my face into his chest. It felt weird fighting him yesterday and now I was close as ever. Physically not metaphorically. But you know that's me the ever so amazing Max.

"Iggy stop it!" Fang growled as Iggy came back up. He laughed and I noticed everyone else laughing. Ella was holding on like I was yesterday. It made me feel uneasy watching her so I looked away.

"Tell me more about your dream" said Fang trying to make a pretty awkward silence go. He swooped lower than the flock for some privacy.

"I was flying. Then erasers came and surrounded me. They broke my wing and I fell" I stopped letting it. "You were calling out to me and trying to get me but you were all being held back by those good-fo- nothing erasers." I looked up at him and his face was pretty dark. Did I say something wrong?

"I would hit Iggy for saying that but he probably would drop Ella so I'll do it later" He said looking down at me. I laughed. The rest of the flight went quickly I even think I fell asleep once or twice. We touched down in a forest and that's when we all started talking.

The Flock has been working that job to raise money for Itex's failed experiments. That's the only reason they were kept around. They were experimented on as kids and then forced into working for Itex when they turned the right ages. Ella and I told them about our mum and dad disappearing and Dad giving me this vile to protect. I told them about the time my dad took me on a tour of all the cages and I thought it was disgusting to keep these kids in cages. Then something hit me.

"I think I saw you guys there" I said remembering seeing a boy in surgery that looked like Iggy. Then I remembered Iggy was blind "I think I saw you Iggy" I said looking up at him.

"In a cage?" he asked.

"No" I shook my head "you we're getting operated on" I said and his face turned sad.

"That was probably when I lost my sight" he said looking down.

"Stop being so 'glass half empty' at least you have a cool way to pick up chicks" I said trying to lighten the mood. He laughed and so did everyone else.

"Yeah and people think it's cool I can pick locks" he said and I nodded. He was happier now and I made a mental note to ask him about it. Then I remembered something else.

"I think I saw Fang too." I looked at Fang and his eyes lit up in surprise. He then laughed.

"Were you that girl who kicked one of the scientists for talking to an experiment meanly?" he asked. I nodded. We had a good laugh over all the times I kicked and bit the scientist and all the times Fang bit one of the scientist because he was in a bad mood. We think that's where he got his name.

Then we all slept and I took first watch. I didn't have that dream again. I think I won't dream that again for a while.

**A/N: Not as long, I know but I had 'writers blank'. I know there isn't any fighting or stuff in this chapter but is it just me or can someone sense a little bit of chemistry in between Max and Fang. Sorry it rushes so much but you get me. **

**Please Review! :)**

**-Stars-**


	3. First Kiss

**A/N: Hey welcome to the third chapter. I hope you like this story. I wanted to put some 'getting to know each other' part in and then have some fun so that's what this chapters about! Just to be safe I don't own MR the ever so amazing JP does.**

**I also had a review saying that my particular story is unique and I must thank them because I didn't want to go through the almost 10,000 stories to find out.**

I woke up to see everyone was still asleep. I looked around. Ella was fast asleep on Iggy's lap and Iggy was lying against a tree. God knows how they got that close in two days. Nudge was asleep near the fire right next to Angel. They were cuddling and they looked so cute. I wish I had a camera. Gazzy who apparently farts in his sleep was furthest away. He was lying on a low branch with his legs and arms dangling off the side and Fang... wait... where's Fang?

"Fang!" I yelled. I turned around and searched the trees and no one.

"Whaat?" moaned Iggy. I turned to see everyone had woken up.

"Where the hell is Fang?" I said worried.

"Oh come on Fang that's not funny!" yelled Iggy getting up "It's incredibly childish" he said strictly.

"Look who's talking." Said a voice. I knew it was Fang but I couldn't see him. I couldn't hear where his voice was coming from because it echoed through the trees and up the hill.

"I thought you were keeping watch not playing games" I said putting my hands on my hips. I stared up into the trees. Then everything was silent.

"I am" came a voice from right near my ear. I jumped and screamed at the same time. I sounded like a girl but in my defence that's never happen. I looked to see Fang cracking up.

"You're too easy" said Iggy cracking up. Him and Gazzy slapped Hi-fives and Iggy didn't miss. Weird much. I got cross and put my hands on my hips.

"How did you do that? I checked all the trees" I said glaring at Fang.

"I was standing in that shadow over there" he said pointing to a shady spot near some trees. "You see Max; I can blend in to shadows and stuff the same colour as me."

"Explains the black" I said looking at him.

"So who wants to play a prank on Max next? It won't be hard" said Iggy laughing.

"That's not funny" I said snidely.

"I will" said Angel.

"As long as my heart doesn't stop I'm fine" I said looking at all of them. She giggled a bit and her and Nudge had a whisper and giggle. I decided to talk to Fang. He said he knew where he could find water and I saw a berry tree as we were clearing out a shelter and getting fire wood. So we were set for breakfast.

_When I say now you must kiss Fang_ I heard in my head and then I stood there waiting for the word 'Now'. I don't know why I didn't want to kiss him at all.

_Now!_ I heard in my head and then I kissed Fang and he kissed me back. My eyes were open and so were his so I guess this wasn't of his free will either.

_Close your eyes!_ I heard in my head and I did it I was still pashing Fang! Stop it you Idiot!

_Max put your hand on his shoulders_ I did that and I felt his hands around my waist. I heard everyone was laughing. But he was a good kisser- wait! Forget I said that too.

_Okay you can stop _I pulled back a looked at him shocked by what I just did. Then I spat on the.

"Disgusting" I said and pretended to vomit and trust me if I had anything in my tummy I would've puked it up.

"What the hell Angel?" Fang yelled.

"Nudge said you two would make a good couple so I decided to test it" she said innocently like nothing happened. However everyone else was cracking up. I looked up at him.

"You two look good kissing. ZOMG. You guys should like totally start dating. I mean it has been only two days but you'll grow on each other. OMG! That reminds me of a movie '10 things I hate about you it was called. It was so awesome-

"Nudge!" we all yelled at once.

"Sorry" she said. I sighed and walked over to them sitting as far away from Fang as possible.

"There's a town over the mountains" said Nudge looking hopeful at us "we could go shopping."

"With what?" said Fang.

"Oh right I forget that. Do you know...?"

"Nudge!" we all yelled again.

"What's the town's name?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Anyway we have to go. I think we should take off from the top of the mountain" Fang said, not looking me in the eye. Strangely I knew why (that was sarcasm).

We all had to walk up the mountain and I got really tired half-way up and started complaining because I was in that kind of mood.

"My legs are sore" I whined and Fang mumbled something about lazy mortals. I then hit him and he pushed me harder, I went straight into a bush and as you have already realised, it hurt. I decided to pretend to faint at that point for no good reason.

"Max! Max!" He then stopped and picked me up and we were on the road again. I am the smartest person in the world (not really) and I rock at pretending to faint. I simply just laid there listening to everything. Angel was laughing because of the fact that she knew what I was up to.

After a little while I felt him put me down. My eyes shot open.

"Where are we?" I said sitting up and I heard Ella laugh, she also knew I was faking it.

"About 100 metres till the top. Can you walk from here? You're seriously killing me." He was panting pretty badly too. I thought for a second and then I jumped up and started walking.

"Okay" I said jumping on a rock.

"Wait a second" he said he ran up to me and I heard everyone laugh. "Were you faking it?" He asked and I laughed. Fang growled. "That's it" he growled then I ran and I heard him run after me. When we got to the top of the mountain I stopped and Fang ran straight into me. We rolled down the hill then we both lay on the bottom on the hill which would've been at least 500-600 metres high.

"Ow" he said getting up. I moaned and rolled off him. Then I heard footsteps and I looked up to see the rest of our gang hanging over us.

"You guys took quite the tumble" said Iggy laughing.

"It's not funny, I think I broke my wing" he said sitting up and I pushed myself up.

"Sorry" I said. He shook his head then spread his wings. I heard him breath in sharply when I touched his wing.

"Sorry" I said "I think you've only fractured the forth digit right here" **(A/N: I actually researched this)** I said and pointed to the spot he broke his wing. His wing quickly came in and he looked at me shocked. "What?" I said looking and all of the gang, they were all shocked.

"How do you know that?" said Fang shocked. I thought for a second then looked back at him.

"Mum taught me actually. She taught me all the parts of a bird" I said. "Now I think about it that's the only animal she taught me about. She was a vet" I said and he looked at me.

"We need something to hold the bone in place while it heals" said Ella changing the subject.

"But we don't have anything" said Nudge hopelessly. I sighed and stared at the tree in front of me. Then I saw it an engraving in the tree that read 'Ella and Max are awesome'. I was surprised at first then relieved. We could help Fang now.

"Really!" exclaimed Angel with a smile across her face. I smiled at her and nodded. I'm still getting accompanied with the fact that she can read minds. Then Ella came up next to me and gasped.

"Do you think...?" she stopped when I nodded at her.

"Can you let us in on the secret?" said Gazzy.

"Come on guys" I said I helped Fang up.

"I'm fine" he said dimly. We broke through the trees to see we were in a backyard... our backyard. I ran up to the house and pushed on the door and it swung open I looked inside. Everything was how we left it. Even the cookie jars on the bench, but the cookies were rotten after four years they would be. I walked in and grabbed the first aid kit and opened it: a couple of bandages; some bandaids; scissors; even a torch for some reason. I ran out to Fang who was sitting on the veranda.

I grabbed out a large patch and wrapped it around his fractured wing. Fang watched me closely. His eyes flicking from me to what I was doing.

"That's the best I can do" I said dropping my hands. He pulled his wing in and looked at me.

"My turn" he said and forced me down and got on his knees. He looked at my head and wiped his hand across my forehead than showed me his hand. It was covered in blood. "I need something to wipe it" he said rummaging around in the first aid kit. He then did something I wasn't ready for, he took his top off and I could see his finally tuned abbs and the olive colour of his skin stood out a lot more. He used his shirt to wipe away the blood and then chucked his shirt to the side. He pulled his black windcheater over his shoulders and pulled a bandage out of the first aid kit and wrapped it around my head and he taped it off when he finished. "We need to get out of here" he said looking around.

"You can't go anywhere until you're feeling better" I said and I looked at him. He was staring deep into my eyes and I was staring back. I felt something come over me and I moved closer to him. He took my chin in his hands and I closed my eyes. Then our lips connected. I tilted my head and opened my mouth. It was an amazing kiss. Being on the run my whole life I've never really kissed a boy so this was new, really new. Then I pulled back and looked at him. I was shocked at what I just did and so was he. We agreed not to tell anyone, ever.

The next couple of days we stayed away from each other as much as possible. But once we got stuck on the couch together because all the other seats were taken. It was awkward. All we did those days were raid my dad's safe for money and I went and got some food. We all decided it was time to go shopping for clothes and planned to do it tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey that's another chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting and stuff but I am the one day master piece.**

**Please review (:**

**-Stars-**


	4. Shopping

**A/N: okay so this whole chapter is the flock in a super market getting new clothes and stuff. This chapter is supposed to be mostly humour so enjoy.**

**R&R**

Okay so we're in a clothes store buying clothes. Not unusual but the entire flock is getting noticed, even in there filthy clothes. I walked over to Fang who was looking at, wait for it... black clothes! (Shock, horror).

"So... black... again" I said with a giggle he looked at me sideways.

"What about you?" he said looking at my shirt. I looked down to see my top with Iggy and Fang on it and I blushed.

"That doesn't count" I said and stormed off to the girls clothes to see how the girls (no duh I don't think Fang would wear pink clothes.) were going. I heard him laugh as I walked away.

"How are you girls going?" I asked.

"Good we've all got something" said Nude practically jumping up and down. I noticed pink pants and a pink shirt in her hand. Angel had a little blue dress and Ella had a white top with Iggy's picture on it and a pair of denim jeans. I already had a daggy blue top and the baggiest jeans I could find so the girls were ready.

"Let's go get the boys then" I said and I started walking over to the nosiest part of the boys clothes section which I had a feeling I would find Iggy and Gazzy and probably Fang.

"Have you got something?" I asked; wait for it... again... Gazzy and Iggy.

"Yeah" said Gazzy holding up a green shirt and commando pants. Then the king of black, Fang, walked around the corner with; shock, horror; black clothes over his shoulder.

"What about you Iggy?" I asked and he held up a plain white tee and a pair of denim shorts.

"All done let's go. I'm getting nervous" said Fang walking past me, he looked incredibly rushed.

"Yes your highness" I said sarcastically, bowing. He glared at me and we all cracked up.

"The king of black" said Nudge bowing again and we all cracked up. He walked off and we followed cracking up occasionally when one of us bowed or said something.

We got to the counter, finally and got our clothes.

"Good afternoon sir" said the slutty red head from behind the counter said to Fang.

"Hi" he muttered keeping his head hung. I was standing next to him and the rest of us were looking at either toy store or Game superstore (Gazzy and Iggy can you believe). The red head gave me a really sour look then turned back to seducing Fang. Some people are so clueless. Why would I be dating Fang? Because that means I have to kiss... wait forget that.

"Are you and your girlfriend buying for a friend?" she asked and we both looked at her shocked. Then Fang's face seemed to relax.

"Yeah Max needed help picking birthday presents for my brothers and sisters." He said casually and the red head seemed... let's say... disappointed and she gave me a sour look and I gave her one back. Let's just say she won't do that again... ever. Then I remembered something Iggy said _"Fang doesn't like fans"_. "That will be 65 dollars and 50 cents" she said and she wrote something on the receipt and slipt it into the bag as Fang grabbed it.

"Let's go" I said to everyone who was now in the game store. We got out of there quick as hell... then Fang froze. He simply froze right outside the doors.

"Shit" he said and then I noticed a bunch of girls in the car park.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Nudge and she giggled.

"There the leaders of Fang's fan club. There so obsessed with him they once kidnapped him. They actually got him for an entire day and then let him go. They weren't charged because it was considered 'normal behaviour'" She laughed again and so did I.

"OMG! THAT'S FANG!" one of the girls squealed and Fang dropped the bags and ran. He was actually pretty fast. He sped inside and pushed through the crowd. The girls were not far behind. I laughed again clutching my stomach as Fang pushed through the stairway door

"I am so hiring them next time Fang annoys me" I said laughing. Then I stopped "we better go after him" I said picking up the bags and walking back through the doors.

"We should go get some hats and sunglasses" said Nudge worried but giggling. I nodded and everyone scurried off with the remaining money.

I opened the door and got up the first flight of stairs before I heard footstep. I looked up to see Fang running down the stairs.

"Close your eyes" he said.

"Wha-"I started but before I could his lips pressed against mine. I then saw the girl coming down and knew what he was doing- Hiding-. What a chicken. I closed my eyes anyway, because we're friends. But something happened, the kiss got deeper and it continued even when the girls passed. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks" he said in his deep, attractive- wait shut up!

"Uh- um... no problem" I said shrugging.

"Hey you- oh am I interrupting something?" said Nudge walking through the doors.

"Uh... no... I just needed Max as a cover" Fang said quickly pulling back and I nodded.

"Oh you haven't pulled the 'we're kissing' cover in... well ever" she said and everyone else came through the door. We both blushed.

"We got you a hat and sunglasses" said Gazzy laughing.

"Yeah" said Iggy cacking up and he held up a pink hat and pink star shaped sunglasses. I cacked up and Fang grumbled.

"Nice way to 'blend in' guys" he said grabbing the hat and sunglasses and put them on and I dropped to my knees in laughter and started rolling around on the floor.

"You guys seriously got me these right because if you didn't I'm gonna tape your wings and chuck you off the highest cliff I can find" he said "wait make that I'm gonna break your wings-."

"Okay, okay" said Iggy laughing and he pulled out a black hat and sunglasses. Fang grumbled and threw the pink sunglasses and hat at Nudge and put the black ones on.

Getting out the second time getting out was easier. We slipped straight into the forest and took off, no problem. Except Fang kept doing flips and I kept squealing.

"Pass me that bag!" I yelled at Nudge. She flew closer and handed me the bag with the receipt in it. I slipped my hand in and pulled out the paper that she wrote on (the red head tramp).

"What are you doing?" Fang asked.

"Looking to see what the red-head slut wrote for you... or me it could be hate-mail" I said and he chuckled a bit. I unfolded the receipt and stared and the... phone number written across it with 'call me if you get bored' on top of it.

"What's it say?" he asked smiling.

"You need to call her when you get bored" I said innocently and Iggy cracked up.

"She's not... let's say... specific" Iggy said laughing again.

"Chuck it" Fang said.

"Are you sure?" I said teasingly.

"Yep, Do it or I'll do another flip" he warned.

"You wouldn't" I said and he sort of... half-smiled at me. Let's just say I chucked the piece of paper and my heart was spared a heart attack. The rest of the journey was pretty much... silence. Weird huh?

We got home and got changed into our new clothes quickly. Angel looked so sweet in her new dress; Gazzy looked like any 8 year old, again; Nudge looked... pink: Iggy actually looked nice and dare I admit it but handsome: and Fang looked... Black, and handsome and attractive... wait! Shut up!

Forget I said that. Ella looked nice in her top but unfortunately Iggy couldn't see it. But everyone else could.

"Hey about in the stair way" I heard someone say and turned to see Fang leaning against the doorway and he looked nervous.

"Yes what about it?" I said cocking a half-smile.

"Ah... I'm sorry" he said hopefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe a reason why it continued?" I asked.

"You were in that kiss as well" He said defensively.

"I was pinned against a wall" I said glaring at him.

"Um..." he said and closed the door behind him. "You're a good kisser" he suggested. I shook my head, he scratched his head. "I... don't... know" he said and I was shocked, literally. I didn't know why didn't pushed him away or scream and yell.

"Me too" I admitted. I plopped down on my bed and he sat down next to me.

"Don't cha just hate how confusing life is sometimes?" he said. I looked up at him and he was looking at me.

"MAX IT'S MUM!" screamed Ella. Fang's mouth hung open and so did mine for a second than we ran downstairs and there was mum sitting on the chair in the kitchen.

"Mum" I breathed. I ran over and hugged her.

"I missed you Max" she whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Ah Ha! Stopped it right at the good part. Now you have to keep going. If you're having trouble thinking of reasons to keep reading here are some: What will happen between Max and Fang?; What is Max's mums story?; How did she get home?: so I guess that's it but what the hell.**

**Reviews make me smile. :) **


	5. Mum and Voices

**A/N: Okay so I was told if I left this chappie on a cliff hanger than I'd be a one dead hottie (well she didn't say that but I am hot). I sort of kind of have writers blank and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I have finished my assignments and I'm on my way. I should be able to update again soon. I hope.**

**R&R**

"What happened to you mum?" I said sitting down on the closest chair.

"Well I went on a little..." she stopped struggling for words. "Vacation".

"You were kidnapped weren't you?" Fang said leaning against the table behind me and for some reason my heart raced. Maybe I was scared.

"Yeah but all they wanted was some expertise on you guys" she said pointing to Fang. "They gave me a nice room and everything" she shrugged like it was nothing.

"You got a room! Not fair! All we got we're cages not even a kennel or a bird house just metal" Gazzy said in disgust. We all laughed and I ruffled his hair. It's becoming a habit.

"Good one Gaz but I don't think you we're offering expertise" I said.

"I'll show them expertise" he muttered.

"How did you get out?" Ella asked. I looked at mum as she put a piece of black hair behind her ear.

"They drove me here then dropped me off along with a hundred thousand dollar cheque to say sorry" she spat out quickly. My mouth dropped.

"A... hundred thousand... wow" Iggy said gobsmacked. She shrugged.

"I'll cash it tomorrow"

"They probably did it so they could find you Max" Fang said from behind me.

"Yeah maybe but how would they know I'm close" I said.

"There just creepy that way"

"yeah, like that time they knew we were planning to trash that concert and the other time when they knew Fang was going to try and break a bone with that skateboard so he could get out of the concert because those girls Fang didn't like were going. It's so funny to watch Fang skateboard. When his going on a flat surface his cool with it but when he went into the bowl the look on his face" she laughed and I cacked up thinking about it.

"Or that girlish squeal he made when he fell off " Iggy laughed.

"Can we get back to the subject" Fang said crossing his arms.

"Yes Max you need to leave before they come back and find you" Mum said urgently and then I realised mum hadn't been laughing at all.

"I guess I should leave" I said deep in thought. If I went out the back door and start running in 5 minutes than I'll be a safe distance away in... We'll I'll be there soon enough.

"We're coming with you" Fang said who was now standing beside me. I jumped and landed with the back of my chair to my side.

"No you're not its way too dangerous" I said then I realised how stupid it sounded, telling Fang something is too dangerous.

"It either all of us go or you'll be stuck with me until we get back" he warned but it was actually kind of sweet. But I wouldn't want to spend alone time with Fang. "Please don't tell me you're actually considering that" he said.

"No I'm just wondering why you would leave the flock to fend for themselves" I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Because they can and you still have a massive cut on your forehead" he said snidely back.

"His got a point" Iggy said nodding. "You'll have to take me too" he said.

"And me" said Gazzy "Iggy will need my help"

"And me" said Angel.

"Don't forget me" said Gazzy.

"Me too" said Ella.

"So I'm stuck with you all no matter what" I said gloomy. The nodded and Fang just stared out the window.

_Trust them Max. You'll need them when you get wings._

I screamed and jumped up and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" I said looking out the window.

"What?" Fang said urgently. Everyone was up on their feet and looking around waiting for an eraser or something to come though the door. Or window. Or wall.

_They can't hear me Max I'm in your head. _

"So I'm crazy" I said looking in the cupboards. Everyone was staring at me like I'm a Looney.

_No Max. You're special._

At this point decided not to talk just think. _Ok whatever. What do you mean by "You'll need them when you get wings"?_

_It will happen no matter what. You will fly with the flock and be with your perfect other half_. That stumped me.

_What? My perfect half what the hell do you mean?_

_You'll see Max_ it said.

"Weird" I said looking over at Fang.

"What? Max are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah I... I think there's a little voice in my head." I said and he laughed.

"Good one" He said "you almost had me."

"I'm not kidding" I said. He stopped and looked at me like I was insane. I am not insane! (Just hearing little voices in my head).

_Max you have to go there coming in 5._ The voice said urgently.

"We have to go" I said jumping off the bench.

"Grab your bags" Fang said. I looked at him strange and he shrugged. "I am the leader" he said. I shrugged and ran up to my room, grabbed my bag and raced down stairs and threw in some food and water than I was in the backyard waiting for the flock. Fang was the first to come out, then Iggy, then Gazzy, then Angel, Nudge and Ella.

"Let's go" Fang said and in one second he was next to me and the flock had taken off. "Ready" he said.

"Yeah" I said shifting my backpack nervously. He pulled me up so my arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs were around his... stomach. Strangely enough his chest and stomach seemed to be longer and I apparently was small. Comparing to bird kids. He took off and I felt the wind race through my hair.

Then I saw it, thousands of it actually, Erasers coming for us.

"Let's drop these two off" Fang said and in a flash Iggy was swooping down and dropping Ella on the tallest tree. I was dropped on the top of another tree. "Be careful" he said looking into my eyes. I felt the same something come over me on the veranda and he pulled me in. It was a slightly awkward kiss because he was flying and for a second he stopped flying.

"Fang!" called Iggy as he started flying up. He looked at me than started flying up. I sighed. No hiding it now Ella knows 'cause she'll tell everyone.

"Max" Ella said and I knew what she'd say. Something about how cute me and Fang were- "Max" she said again.

"Yes" I said looking at her.

"Look down" she said worried. I looked down and the ground was covered in erasers. Ones without wings.

"Hello little piggy" he said smirking at me "come down from the trees now and you won't get hurt."

"Come up and get me dog boy" I said. He then pushed into the tree and it cracked under his weight and started falling. I jumped and landed in the next tree and scrambled to the top. I allowed myself a quick glance at the sky to see how Fang was: They weren't there. No one was there. No Erasers or anything. Did they get them? No I probably just can't see them. I looked down to see those dogs had knocked down all the trees around me. The head eraser was talking on his little headset. He laughed.

"We got your little bird friends and now you're the only one left" he sneered. Wait they didn't know about Ella. Thank god! He punched the tree and I heard a crack. I climbed down the side opposite to the one I would get crushed and held on. The tree hit the ground with a _thunk!_ I got up and managed to see I had no broken bones before the Erasers grabbed me and chucked me in a large sack. I screamed and kicked and hit but you see it's hard to hit someone when you can't see what you're hitting.

I heard doors open and the soft rumble of a car as it sprung to life than the Eraser chucked me in the back and I came rolling out.

"Ow" I said getting up than I saw Fang, Nudge and Angel in the back with me.

"You okay?" Fang asked leaning against the side of the truck. His wing were taped to his back and so were Nudge's and Angels. I nodded and leaned against the truck wall next to him. "You look like you rolled around in a pile of leaves." Fang said pulling a couple of leaves out of my hair. My heart started racing as he grabbed out the leaves closer to my face.

"Those stupid Erasers knocked down the tree I was in. Where are Gazzy and Ig's?" I asked looking about the truck for someone in a straight jacket or something. You never know.

"Got away" he said quickly then he came closer and my heart did a flip flop, stupid heart, _now_ it can do tricks. "Max you fell" he said looking into my eyes. I looked at Angel and Nudge who were on the other side of me.

"I didn't get hurt, it just shocked me to fall so far" I stopped and glanced at Fang "I didn't know the tree was so tall." I said pulling some leaf drenched hair out of my face. Then I remembered my necklace and quickly pulled it out. It wasn't broken.

"I'm more worried about you Max" said Fang.

"If you guys are gonna kiss we can turn away." Nudge said suggestively, we both glared at her "Hey who didn't see it when you two kissed on that tree. Hee hee hee Fang forgot to flap."

"I didn't" said Angel innocently smiling at me and Fang "but I did see it when you kissed on the patio" I blushed "and when you were in the stairwell, that wasn't a cover in the end and I know that" my cheeks were now flaming and Fang was blushing a lot too. I felt heat up one side of me and turned to see Fang sitting down. His hand slowly clasped around mine and I looked at him, he smiled at me and I returned it then placed my head on his shoulder.

About an hour later the car than pulled to a halt and the back doors swung open.

"We're staying here tonight. But so you don't escape" he showed us a rope and I felt Fang flinch next to me. His grip tightened and he pulled me closer. "You two first 'cause we only have two ropes" he said nodding towards Angel and Nudge. They got up silently and walked over. The Eraser had rope around them in two seconds and was staring at me and Fang with an evil grin on his face. I didn't move and neither did Fang. Than two erasers pulled us out and we got tied together. How? Front on front. I was shorter than him so my head was level with his chest.

"Well this is the most awkward situation I've ever been in." I said looking away from Fang.

"Yeah" he said looking at me. I looked back at him and smiled then leaned my head against his chest.

"I can't sleep standing up" Fang complained, glaring at one of the Erasers. The Eraser got up and pushed me forward and we went down. _Plonk!_ I landed on top of him and he breathed in sharply.

"Are you okay?" I said looking up (to me anyway) at him.

"Yeah" he said laying his head back. "This situation just got more awkward." I looked down and guess what... he was right. I was now lying on top of him and because our legs weren't tied mine had fallen between his and because of the way we were tied my hands were stuck between me and him. Yes it was awkward even though I liked him... or maybe I loved him?

"Can we roll on our side?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and I put some weight on one side and we rolled to the side. "At least we know we can roll away" he whispered. I laughed and one of the Erasers eyed us curiously. Okay this wasn't as awkward but still awkward. "Max" he said softly. I looked up at him.

"Yeah"

"Sleep I can tell you're tired" He said.

"I haven't been able to sleep a lot lately" I confessed

"Never stop trying" he said. I sighed. It could work. I laid my head near to his chest (practically the only spot to put it) and closed my eyes and something happened... I fell asleep... like straight away. I hope tomorrow is nice to me. Whatever happens?

"Good night" I heard Fang whisper.

**A/N: Done another Chapter! Yeah! Well I hope you liked it. I tried hard and doing that to Fang and Max was an idea ever since I read the final warning. **

**Reviews make me smile.**

**-Stars-**


	6. The School

**A/N: okay so I had a couple reviews saying I was going a bit fast so I decided to slow down... as much as possible. I am a rushed person, I talk fast and I read fast, what can I say. Okay I don't own Maximum ride. I just thought I'd say that because I forgot in the last chappie's.**

I was awoken when a rough voice broke through my sleep and pulled me into the reality. "Get up we're almost there!" I then heard the soft rumbling of a car.

"Where?" I moaned getting up. Then I saw Fang sitting in the corner and Nudge and Angel in the other corner. I was sleeping on... rope, nice, but not so cushy if you know what I mean.

"The School" said the voice again. _The School_ terror ran through me and I looked and Fang alarmed he gave a sad smile and turned his attention back to the floor.

"Wolf 4 come in Wolf 4this is Wolf 7" said a little voice in the front carriage. I guessed it was from a radio.

"Wolf 4 in. What do you want Vincent?" said the Eraser.

"We have a male bird-hybrid in his teens. Is he a part of the captives?" nice word 'captives' more like poor kind of defenceless kids who had no choice but to run from this life.

"Affirmative do you also have a male with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks older but his eight years old? We already have the female in her teens with brown hair and brown eyes" I held my breath, please let not Gazzy get caught, they have Iggy oh shoot, please let Gazzy not be there too I prayed. Wait they made me sound boring_, brown hair and brown eyes._

"Negative, he got away when the older boy acted as a distraction" I sighed. Thank god!

Gazzy's POV

What the hell am I going to do? When we were trying to follow the truck Fang, Nudge and Angel were in we never noticed the camp of erasers near one of the trees we landed and now Iggy's caught. He tried to take out all the Erasers to let me get away. It's all my fault! I landed in a tall tree and checked for trucks or camps or helicopters. None.

"What am gonna do?" I whispered to myself. Then I felt something push against me in my backpack. I turned to see what it was. Oh shoot this is Iggy's pack I must've grabbed his by mistake and the thing pushing into my back was a... Grenade pack! Yes now I have four fully ready grenades. I wonder where Iggy got these. I thought we used them all in the fight. Oh well. Then I heard a truck on the road behind me. It was an Eraser truck. I think it's the one Iggy's in.

"Good bye" I whispered to myself and smiled. I grabbed the bombs out and chucked the backpack on my shoulder. I ran to the edge of the branch and took off flying high and grabbing a thick branch like I've seen Fang do. I came down on the windscreen and slammed the branch into the window. It cracked and they swerved off the road crashing into the trees and the back door swung open. I flew over to it to see Iggy sitting there. He looked kind of shocked.

"What's up?" I said laughing at his face. When he heard my voice he smiled.

"The sky" he answered getting out of the back/prison for mutant bird kids. "They have Max; I heard it over the radio but not Ella she must have got away." I was shocked, they got Max. I pulled one grenade off and chucked it in the back. It'll blow in about thirty seconds.

"We better go" I said handing Iggy his grenades. He seemed confused at what I just put in his hands then he smiled.

"Awesome a grenade, I have a plan, let's go!" he said and we took off leaving two angry Erasers behind. I heard the bomb go off. It was an awesome sight.

Max's POV

We pulled up at the school to see the same old Erasers. _Stupid Mutts _I thought dimly. They pulled us out the back and the sunlight blinded me.

"Get the cages" yelled one of the Erasers.

"Yes Ari why don't you do it." Said one sarcastically.

"Why don't we put you in one of those cages?" growled Ari.

"Only the finest rooms for us." I said and Fang snickered.

"Shut up you overgrown pigeon" Ari sneered kicking Fang in the gut which made him land on his back. I felt kind of guilty. It was my fault.

"Yes sir, you overgrown weasel" Fang said rolling back over. I laughed and so did Angel and Nudge. Then four erasers came out with some cages on trolleys.

"In" he demanded Fang pushing him into one of the bigger cages. I felt someone pick me up and force me into another cage. "Get the formula."

"No!" I screamed rolling into a ball on the floor of the cage. I felt an Eraser grab me and he chucked me onto the ground. I felt two Erasers grab me and pull to get me open. They eventually pulled me apart. By grabbing my arms and legs. Ari came over and pulled the vile off my neck.

"Don't hurt her, she's the first subject." Said a scientist looking at me and then glaring at the Erasers.

"First subject for what?" I squealed, struggling from the Erasers grasp while she examined the vile.

"This formula of course, we need to know if it's the real deal or just another phony Max with coloured water in a vile."

"She's the real deal, trust me" said Fang coolly but he was gripping to the bars of the cage fiercely and I could see the fire in his eyes.

"We'll see" she said turning away and walking off. "Tie her down in Operation room 5 and be prepared to put her in examination room 3."

"No!" Angel screamed "don't hurt her, why can't I do it!" I knew what she meant she couldn't control their minds. It must've been some sort of transmitter or there wearing tin foil hats.

"Leave Max alone!" squealed Nudge. Then I Heard a bang and I saw Fang getting out of his cage. The door was hanging wide open and the lock was broken. He was taking down the Erasers one by one and doing a good job. Until one of the Erasers knocked him clean out and he laid there, blood pouring from his nose.

"No! Fang!" I screamed and I saw Angel and Nudge burst into tears. They dragged me off and pushed me down a heap of corridors, I tried my best to remember all of the twist and turns but my mind was with Fang. _Is he alright? Is he awake or will he never wake up? Oh god Fang wake up! _I thought and I felt my eyes moist up as they pushed me through a door.

_Fang will be okay but you are about to get you're wings and fly with the flock yourself_ the ever so annoying voice said. I nodded to myself and push the tears back lying down on the table. I felt something wrap around my wrists and ankles. Chain or something.

"Okay Max you need to relax or the needle won't work" said a scientist walking up beside me with a needle in his hand. I took a deep breath listening because I didn't want to be a stuff up. Then I felt a needle go into me and I heard screaming. It was a 'curdle your blood' scream then I realised it was me! I was screaming but everything was going black. Then everything was gone. No pain. No feelings. No sound. Nothing.

Fang's POV

I took a deep breath in and shuffled in the spot I sat. My head was pounding from where the Eraser hit me but my nose had stopped bleeding. An Eraser came in and left the door open. He smiled viscously and walked up to my cage. Locking eyes with me.

"The scientist are soft and wanted you clean for your experiments" the Eraser explained. I took the cloth and wiped the dry blood from my nose. Then a blood curdling scream echoed through the hall ways. Max was the first thing I thought of then the Eraser. He had left the door open on purpose, so I could hear Max scream.

"Max" I whispered pressing my face against the bars. The Eraser laughed and walked out closing the door, and shutting off the scream, behind him.

"Will Max be okay?" said a little voice from the cage next to me. I turned to Angel to see Nudge and Angel looking at me. They were stuck in a large cage together and were curled up next to each other. I breathed out and smiled at them.

"I hope so" I said reaching for them. Angel's little hand grabbed mine and so did Nudge's. I gave their hands a little squeeze and sat back down still holding onto Angel's hand. This is going to be a long wait.

**A/N: okay so a little bit shorter but who cares. If I had put the next part in than it would've been really long.**

**-Stars-**


	7. Max's Change

**A/N: Hi welcome back! Because I am evil this will be from Fangs POV only. MWHAHAHA! And all you will know is that Max is still asleep and More. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well you said 'go slower' so I did.**

Fang's POV

Okay it's been three days and I still can't remember what Max said that stuff in her necklace did. When I try to think about it, it just goes blurry and her voice is muffled. Stupid Memory! If only I was part elephant.

"She'll be alright, I've been reading the scientist minds and she's unconscious but progressing well, I just don't know what they did, they won't think that" Angel said, annoyed by the scientist lack of thought. I looked over at her and Nudge, who were crammed in a large cage and 2 crates high. I nodded at her and gave her a half-smile. Was I was worried? yes because Max and I have grown close together in the last few days. We relate so well and I can read her like a picture book... Yeah I can read her that easy.

"Okay grab the male, we need him for testing" said a female scientist with 'Barbra' on her name tag as she walked through the door.

"Yes mam" said an Eraser and I crossed my fingers hoping it wouldn't be me but the power of irony, or maybe it was Karma, came into play and they walked up to my cage.

"Out" he said as he opened my door, oh did I mention there were two small crates underneath us. Anyway, I was in a bad mood so I swung my legs out and got him straight in the face and he was out.

"Like a light" I said getting out of my cage.

"You can't do that" squealed the scientist.

"I just did" I said and pretended to go for her, she ran, screaming. It was funny. But before I could get Angel and Nudge out a whole group of stupid erasers burst through the door and got me. This must be some pretty serious testing.

"Let's go pretty boy" said one of the Erasers, dragging me through the door.

"Much rather be a pretty boy, than an ugly mutt like you" I sneered, laughing on the inside. But the Eraser wasn't so happy about it and chucked me to the ground. Then he literally kicked my butt.

"Careful, do you know what he can do?" said a scientist glaring at the Eraser.

"Kick your butt" I mumbled as the Eraser grabbed me and continue to push me down the hallway. I had the feeling this eraser didn't like me when he shoved me through the door and glared at me as it closed. You know, just a feeling.

"Subject 7 please blend in with the black wall" came a voice over the speaker in the corner. I went over and leaned against the wall. No point in fighting a speaker. As you probably guessed, I blended into the wall and I could literally hear the gasp of amazement from behind the one-way glass and the little beeps of machines.

"Very good subject 7, as you've noticed the wall you're leaning on moves, please step back so we can move it" the speaker said and to be honest I didn't notice, I just stepped back and the wall moved leaving nothing behind and it connected to a room with a hospital type bed in it... a bed with Max on it. I ran over and looked at her; she was unconscious and had a tube down her throat, along with several other tubes.

"Max" I said, cool and calm, she didn't stir. "Max" I said a little bit more urgent. "Max" I sighed, looking at her, I felt sad and sorry for her. "What did they do to you, Max?" I said resting my head on the bar beside her bed.

"She will not wake for another 2 hours." Said the voice over the speakers. I looked at her and I swear if I was a girl I would be crying. Than the door opened and Nudge and Angel got pushed through.

"Max" Angel squealed running up to her side "Max wake up!" she yelled and there were tears pouring from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me and I patted her soft blonde curls.

"Fang is she alright?" asked Nudge, I looked at her and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I shifted Angel to one side and opened my arm for her. She ran around the table and straight into my... arm. I patted her back to comfort her, but with Angel in one arm and Nudge balling in the other it was harder than it looked.

"The scientist said that she'd be awake in 2 hours" I said, staring at Max's motionless body. To be honest I'd like to tell you when an Eraser came to take us back I was furious, but I wasn't. Just miserable, for the first time in my life I felt I could go Emo and not have a problem.

I sighed lying against the back of my cage about 2 hours later. Than the sirens went off and in ran... Gazzy and Iggy. Oh boy here we go.

A bunch of Erasers and scientist ran in and then I noticed something attached to Iggy's chest. I looked closer to see... A BOMB!

"A bomb!" I yelled outraged.

"You wouldn't blow your flock up" the scientist said confidently but kept his distance.

"At least we'd get away from you guy because you'd be going straight to hell." He said equally confident.

"What do you want?" the male scientist asked, less confident.

"I think it's kind of obvious" Nudge said and the scientist looked at us and I could literally see the light bulb go on in his head.

"Get them out" said the scientist to an Eraser. The Eraser, I think his name is Ari, reluctantly came over and let me out and then the girls. I helped Angel out by catching her and putting her down on the ground. Then I followed them over to the pyro/homicidal/suicidal twins (Iggy and Gazzy for the slow guys out there like that scientist). Iggy turned to leave, finger still on the detonator, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Bring us Max" I demanded.

"What she isn't here? Oh right... its quiet" Iggy said and I wasted a glare on him.

"She's still-"one of the scientist started but stopped when her little buzzer thing went off. "We'll go get her but she won't be stable. Ari come!" she yelled at the mutt and he followed.

"Good boy" I muttered and Iggy snickered, however no one else was listening.

"Shut up you overgrown pigeon" he threw back before disappearing through the door.

"Is Max okay?" Gazzy asked. I looked at him and he seemed worried but was keeping an eye out for Erasers.

"She's awake by the sounds of it" I said also keeping an eye out.

"Here" the scientist said gesturing to Ari who was holding Max up. She stumbled over and collapsed into me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, picking her up. She just nodded and laid her head on my shoulders and wrapped her legs around me, she seemed... lighter.

"Sore" she said in a strained voice. I would've kicked there ass if it wasn't for the limp Max in my arms. So instead I glared at them.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, still glaring my trademark glare that scares most adults.

"She had the real DNA combination, she's going to change, and she already has wings that'll be ready in a week." I froze in an instant. "She's an amazing scientific discovery." My hand made its way up to her shoulder blades and she had wings, no bigger than Angels, but still there, we're going to have to cut holes in her shirt (that sounded bad, there going where her wings are). There was an eerie silence and then Nudge broke the silence.

"Fang?" Nudge asked. I stayed silent for a second staring at the scientist, then I turned my head slightly and looked Iggy in the eye and then towards Nudge but I couldn't move my head that far.

"Yeah, about Angels size." I replied, and then silence "Let's go!" I said snapping everyone into gear. We backed away slowly keeping an eye on the Erasers and then turned and ran out into the night. It was only 7:00pm; we could get to the Hawk caves in half-an-hour to an hour tops. We took off and when we were about 6 metres off the ground Iggy turned and smiled.

"Iggy? Let's go!" I urged and suddenly a bunch of Erasers and scientist burst out of the door. They stopped as soon as they saw Gazzy's maniac/insane smile, they had fear in their eyes

"BTW!" Iggy started yelling "you're standing on a bomb that will go off in 1 minute... 47 seconds!" he laughed and then we were out of there and in about 47 seconds there was a large _Boom!_ Behind us. Iggy and Gazzy cracked up and Hi-5'd, not missing, which is weird. We probably put most of their experiments out of their misery I thought.

"Fang?" Max's weak voice broke through my thoughts and I looked down at her, her skin was pale and she looked... weak. For once I was glad Iggy blowed something up.

"Yes Max" I replied looking into her brown eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Can you teach me too fly when my wings are big enough?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"First you need food, water and sleep" I said, I sounded like her father but she didn't notice, all she did was rest her head on my shoulder.

**A/N: Okay so I gave away a little more than I expected, but oh well, you should be happy. Any way Please review! I want at least 5 reviews, because I'm having a comment comeback next chapter.**

**-Stars-**


	8. Recovering

**I got three reviews! I can't believe you guys! I mean seriously it's not hard! All you have to do is push the BUTTON! I love ****kirena45luvs-Fang****, ****monkiej17 ****and ****xX-Lala-Xx whowas xXcrazymoXx****. **** They were the only ones who reviewed.**** I'm letting it go this once, but if you read this you must review.**

Fang's POV

"Max" I said touching her shoulder slightly, she rolled over and her eyes flickered open "Were going?" I said half-smiling, she smiled back and pushed herself up.

"Okay, I wish I could fly, you know, so I wasn't such a weight." She said slightly losing her balance as she stood up.

"You're not, trust me." I said helping her stand. It's been a day since Iggy revealed all his pyromaniac tendencies and got us out of the school. I'm also sure if you look up the flock's personal dictionary you'll see a picture of Iggy and Gazzy under pyromaniac, homicidal and suicidal.

Max is still weak so were taking her to see her mum. I hope she knows something about people turning into bird people. Max's wing are somewhere in between Angel's and Gazzy's now and still growing. They will probably be about my size at the end and then I have to teach her to fly.

"Let's go, I want to see if Ella okay!" Iggy said frustrated and then covered his mouth. I laughed. Iggy may be hiding the fact he likes Ella but we all know Iggy to well. Even Max managed a weak laugh.

"Anything else Iggy" Gazzy said still laughing. Iggy pouted, which I should remind him is not so manly, and took off leaving us behind.

"We're coming!" Nudge yelled and we all took off. I felt Max's head rest against my shoulder and when I looked down her eyes were closed. Max was still tired and weak and I have a feeling if the school wanted us and Max, attacking now would be a good idea. But they haven't yet so whoop-tie-doo.

"Are we there yet?" Iggy said after about 40 minutes of silence.

"Now, now Iggy we know you're excited to see Ella but-"I stared but Iggy cut me off when he flew full speed at me. I ducked narrowly missing him and almost drooping let's say a sleeping half-bird girl who woke up. Good one Iggy, now I'm gonna get yelled at for almost dropping her.

"Whas' goin on?" Max slurred out, shuffling slightly in my arms.

"Iggy tried to kill you" I said plainly and she wasted a soft glare at Iggy. "She's glaring at you Iggy" I said and he smiled.

"I'll kill him later" she mumbled going back to sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Nudge whined for the thousandth time.

"It's just over these hills; we'll land on top of the mountain and make our way down." I said and then went to land on the top of the hills.

"Iggy drop, 75 feet, about 8 o'clock" I yelled back remembering him, my mind was worrying about Max, I had her in my arms but I felt every second she doesn't have medical attention is another second she is closer to death. I landed on the hill and I pulled my wings and then started after everyone else.

"Max!" Ella exclaimed "Mum come quick!" she yelled and in a flash Mum was running up to me. I felt a little bit guilty for not trying to save Max when I saw Dr. M's face: pure horror.

"Bring her inside and lay her on the couch." Dr. M insisted turning away. I walked after her quickly and placed Max down on the couch. You see Max was asleep and had no idea that she was home so I decided to wake her.

"Max" I said gently nudging her, her eyes fluttered open and I couldn't help but smile to myself. "Were home?" I said and it felt good to call this place 'home'. I've never really had a home, well not counting the dog crates and the school. Her eyes fluttered open just as her mum rushed in.

"Max you're awake. What happened?" she said leaning down. I took a step back and then walked around too her head.

"They used that vile on her. The bird DNA one and she has wings and stuff." Nudge said, stooping because of the urgency on Dr. M's face.

"She's also been getting lighter, we can go higher without Max running out of breathes and she's eating more... like us" I explained.

"Can I say something?" Max said in a weak voice.

"Sure what is it sweetie?" her Mum said leaning over her.

"My... wings... what colour are they?" Max asked pulling herself up, her voice was stronger this time, She spread her wings and I saw the beautiful colours they were.

"ZOMG Max, their tan with white streaks and brown spots, there so pretty." She stopped as soon as Gazzy glared at her. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"She's been very weak and has trouble standing" I said, looking at Dr. M's eyes that were examining Max.

"How much food has she had?" Dr. M asked looking up at me.

"Not much, we've been having trouble hunting because I've been guarding Max while the others hunt and... all the animals have been... disappearing." I explained.

"She'll need a lot of food and by the looks of the rest of you, you do too. I'll go shopping, give her water and take her to her bed." Dr. M said getting up and grabbing her keys.

"Can I come" Ella said.

"Me too?" Iggy said almost immediately after. Everyone laughed and I did my trade mark chuckle. Iggy's face went the colour of his hair and that was pretty funny.

"Iggy has the power to turn the colour of his hair." Gazzy laughed and we all kept laughing, even Max was laughing.

Max's POV

I couldn't help but laugh at Iggy's face: bright red. I was laughing and I could hear Fang's dark chuckle.

"Come on you two, Iggy can help me decide what food to get." Dr. M said walking out, Ella and Iggy followed, glaring at all of us on the way out. Then it went quiet and we all looked at each other.

"Iggy likes Ella" Gazzy chimed and we all lost it again. Nudge was leaning against the wall and Fang was on his knees and holding a hand up in defeat. Then we all started getting quiet.

"Nudge can you get Max some water and I'll take her up too her room." I said following Dr. M's orders. Nudge nodded and zipped off and I went to pick up Max, but she held her hand out.

"I can do it" she said in her own voice: strong yet sweet.

"Okay" I said backing off. She put her hands down and tried to push herself up but when she went to stand her legs were wobbly. I caught her as she was about to go down and helped her back on to the couch. She laid back and sighed.

"I changed my mind" she said and I looked at her in confusion: What could she mean? "Carry me" she said lifting her legs and one of her arms.

"You know what they say: if at first you don't succeed, get someone else to do it." Gazzy said plunking down on the couch next to Angel and I could hear Nudge looking in cupboards in the kitchen.

"Let's go" I said picking Max up. I walked up the stairs and turned into her room. Max's room had black carpet and a cream wall with a purple feature wall that had pictures all over it: The pictures were of Max with her family and then my eyes spotted a picture of her with me... and the rest of the flock. We were all smiling and happy. I remember Max putting the timer on and all of us posing. I wouldn't smile in the first one so Max threatened to cut all my hair off in my sleep, so I was smiling in the picture. I sat Max down on the bed and looked at the photo closely.

"I printed it out when we went shopping." Max said. I turned to see her laying back on her bed and looking at me.

"It's the only picture of me smiling." I said and half-smiled, she smiled back.

"Here you go Max" Nudge said bursting in and sitting the glass down on Max's side table. "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find the glasses and then the glass was dirty so I had to wash it-"

"Nudge!" I yelled.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Let's let Max sleep." I said brushing past Max and leaving.

"Night Max" Nudge said and followed me, she closed the door behind her and we went downstairs to see everyone laying across the couch staring at the TV: They were watching some sort of show about cars or something and Nudge kept complaining but still laughed. I didn't take much notice. I was hoping Dr. M would get home already so Max could get better. I blamed myself in my head for what happened to Max. Why couldn't they of just taken the vile and left? Not turn Max into a mutant freak like me.

Max's POV

I have wings! It's quite cool, I can't wait to fly. I pulled myself up and tried to push myself out of bed but my legs still wouldn't work so I dragged myself back into bed and under the covers.

I could hear the flock downstairs watching the TV. Fang was probably down there too. Fang... his been looking at me with a regret type look ever since we got out of there. I hope he isn't regretting meeting us and taking us in. I sat there staring at the ceiling for the next couple of minutes. His probably blaming himself. Oh god no, not that. He should know that I wouldn't of got out of there if his flock wasn't there.

**A/N: Okay a filler chapter. It's not so bad at least it's not a filler book (a.k.a the final warning). Next chappie here I come.**

**Sorry it took so long to update/**

**-Stars-**


	9. New Pets

**A/N: Next Chapter's title is pretty much a dead giveaway.**

Fang's POV

"Hey Guys" Max said coming in. We all looked at her shocked; she hadn't been out of bed for two days.

"Are you feeling better Max?" Angel asked. She nodded and Angel gave her a big hug.

"I think my wings are big enough too," She said, and she turned around and spread her wings. They were probably a little bit smaller than mine now, but still ready to fly.

"How big are they?" Iggy asked, annoyed from his spot next to me on the couch.

"'Bout as big as mine Ig's" I said.

"Oh, OK" he said and then mumbled something along the lines of 'I know everybody's wing size because you know I'm blind' and then walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry. Is that normal?" Max asked.

"I'm hungry too so it must be" I replied smiling. She smiled back and laughed a bit. The flock watched this exchange in silence.

"Kids the cookies have cooled down," Dr. M called.

"Right on time too," I said, and we raced into the kitchen. Max got there first and picked up the entire tray and then raced outside.

"Hey that's not fair!" I yelled and ran after her. Turns out she was hiding in the forest behind her house, in a clearing.

"Cookie?" she said as I sat down.

"Don't mind if I do," I took one and practically demolished it in two bites.

"Can you teach me to fly?" she said after a couple of minutes of silence and eating. I looked at her stunned.

"Don't you think you should let your wings grow a bit more?" I said, taking another cookie.

"There big enough Please..." she whined. I grunted and looked down at the Bambi eye she was giving me.

"That is so cheating" I said.

"Look I can fly a little bit" she said jumping up and spreading her wings. She flapped them a bit and managed to get about three metres off the ground before her wings stopped moving identical and she came crashing back down... into me.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at her. Her face was only a couple of centimetres away from mine and she was lying on top of me.

"Yeah I'm glad you were there to break my fall." She said smiling and then she realised she was laying on me and jumped off me quickly and helped me up.

"Okay first thing first we need to push you off a cliff" I said remembering how I learnt: I fell off a cliff when I was running from erasers and it just came naturally.

"Why?" she said shocked.

"That's how I learnt" I shrugged. "Actually I think I more jumped off the cliff."

"Oh... Will you catch me if I can't do it?" she said and we were both staring at each other.

"Yeah of course"

"What do you think will happen if I hit the bottom?

"You'll go splat," I answered and she laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Umm... your mum will use all your savings for a flat coffin." She laughed again.

"Well I won't need it anyway" she answered and we both laughed.

"So how about now?" I asked.

"No, let me prepare myself," she breathed in deeply.

"What about now?"I asked I wasn't in a rush to push her off a cliff, just it was getting dark. Honest.

Max's POV

"Okay now," I said smiling at him. He smiled back with his crooked smile and got up. I stood up and sort of lost my balance because... this is really embarrassing... because I'm still getting used to the fact my wings are so heavy. Yeah shut up it's not funny.

"Whoa are you okay?" Fang said pulling me back on my feet. I laughed nervously.

"My wings are heavier than I remember," I said. He laughed at me, and he just stood there smiling at me.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," he said pulling me towards the tree line.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just teach me to fly? I'm not fancying a dive. I still don't like falling," I admitted lowering my head. I felt like an idiot, he would catch me, what am I worried about? I slapped myself over and over again in my head.

"I understand. How about I teach you how to land?" he said and I felt one of his warm arms wrap around me. But just as we were about to enter the field again we saw a small black Scottish dog. I looked at Fang and he looked at me and then we looked back at the dog that was finishing off the cookies. There was something weird about this dog, but special.

"Fang that dog has wings," I said shocked.

"No duh Sherlock," he said and I shot a glare at him then turned my attention back to the dog.

"Hey boy," I said stepping into the light.

"Max don't," Fang said quietly.

"Come here" I said crouching down. The dog's tail started wagging and he ran up to me. "Fang come look his so cute," I said and then I felt Fang crouch down behind me. His warm breath softly touched the back of my neck and a shiver ran down my spine.

"It's a boy" Fang stated.

"How do you-oh right" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Do you guys have more cookies?" A voice came. I stared at the dog in shock.

"Did that dog just-? "I started.

"Yeah" Fang said answering the unanswered.

"Um... My name is Max and this is Fang... what's your name?" I asked still shocked.

"Total, do you have more cookies? Wait you know I only talked to you because you have wings." Total said. I smiled, Angel would love him and he would be easy to carry around when we were flying.

"We are not taking _THAT_ to the house!" Fang snarled. I looked at him, and then formulated a plan.

"But Fang," I said picking up Total and facing him towards Fang.

"No," He said crossing his arms. I then gave him Bambi eyes and I could feel Totals tail swish from side to side next me.

"Please" I said "His really light and will be easy to carry."

"No,"

"Fang," I whined cuddling up to him. Total wriggled out of my arms and started licking Fangs face. Not the best persuasive technique.

"Fine, Fine" he sighed.

"Yes!" I said "come on Total, Angel's gonna love you" I said putting him down and picking up the spotless plate.

"Angel is a pretty name. It reminds me of an opera I once watched. So what are you going to feed me?"Total said.

"What do you eat?" I asked ignoring Fang who I think was sulking. I don't know; I've never seen him sulk.

"Human food. I hate dog food. My last owners tried to feed it to me so I ran away, they were also about to sell me out to an agency for my wings and the fact I could talk." Total said and then I realised his fur was filthy and was all scuffed up. He needed a bath.

"A talking dog is the last thing we need" Fang mumbled loud enough so only I could hear with my new, more advanced ears.

"Fang loosen up you might like Total" I said cheerfully. I have always wanted a dog.

"Might?" Fang and Total said at the same time.

"ZOMG look at the cute doggy" Nudge squealed at a pitch that would burst my eardrums as she ran closer. "Uh, Max, the dog has wings?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Total said and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"And he can talk, no way! Guys check out this dog it can talk and everything." Nudge squealed. Then the rest of the gang ran out and stopped when they saw Total.

"Hi how you doin'?"Total said glumly.

"Hello Total, my names Angel and this is Gazzy and this is Dr. M and this is Nudge and this is Iggy, oh and Iggy's blind so be careful" Angel said leaning down and scratching him behind the ear. I smiled down at them and watched Angel and Total walk inside talking about food or something.

"His so cute Dr. M, don't you think?" Nudge chatted with Mum as they walked inside with everyone else.

"Ahuhh" Mum replied not listening.

"So about your flying lessons" I heard Fang say nervously. I looked at him to see him scratch the back of his head, you know like some guys do and I've seen someone do before... him. I was lying when I told Fang he was the first guy I kissed. Dylan was... and now he's dead. I looked at Fang and he seemed to notice something in my eyes that spelt sadness.

"What's wrong?" Fang said looking at me with understanding eyes.

"Nothing you just reminded me of... an old friend" I said dropping my gaze.

"What happened to them?" Fang asked.

"He was a boy. And he died in a car crash"

"I'm sorry" he said and then the ever so helpful flashbacks popped in.

"_So how do like our third official date?" Dylan said smiling at me. We were on the side of the road walking to the local pizza shop._

"_Its okay" I shrugged hiding a grin._

"_Seriously, do you know how hard it is to put a date together on the run?" he said playing my bluff, but I wasn't bluffing... not anymore._

"_Dylan we need to talk" I said sitting down and he sat down next to me._

"_What's wrong? Don't you like Pinsetti's? We can go somewhere else." He said with urgency in his voice._

"_Dylan you need to go home, you can't run with me anymore, it's too dangerous," I said looking at the ground. I risked a glance at him and saw that his was jaw set and his eyes hardened. _

"_I'm not leaving you Max. No matter what"_

"_No you have to go home; I don't want to be responsible for your death."_

"_I won't die Max; we both know I'm stronger and faster than you."_

"_You have to leave!" I yelled and tears threatened to fall._

"_No Max I will not leave you! Ever!" he yelled. I decided then I had to lie to get rid of him, it was too dangerous for him, he had to go home._

"_Dylan you have to leave I don't love you!" I yelled and his face dropped. I tried my hardest to stop tears falling and stopped them but they would fall soon._

"_You don't mean that" He said shocked._

"_Yes I do... leave!" I yelled and his fists clenched. The tears were now strained and about to fall. He had to leave now._

"_Fine" he said and stormed off. As he walked off I felt a tear fall and another. BANG! I heard and I turned to see Dylan had been hit by a van. I ran up to him._

"_Dylan! Dylan! Wake up!" I yelled. His eyes moved over to me and he looked weak._

"_Is... it... true?" he breathed out and I knew what he meant._

"_No... No! I love you! Don't die!" I yelled. A weak smile crossed his lips. Then it faded._

"_Max... run" he said breathing in with every pause._

"_What why?" I said._

"_Run" he said in a weak voice._

"_Hello little piggy" A teasing voice came from behind me._

"_Run" Dylan said._

"_No I'm not leaving you!" I yelled tears pouring down my cheeks._

"_I'm done Max, there's nothing you can do for me... Run now" He said and I could feel his blood run between my fingers. He was right, he was done and the scientist could help him more than me. I stood up and faced the Eraser._

"_Ready?" The Eraser asked and two more stepped behind him. I'm really good at tricking so I stared in shock at the sky behind them. They turned and as soon as they did I ran. When they turned around I was gone, watching them from a tree. They wouldn't be able to smell me over themselves._

"_Check if he's alive," one of the Erasers growled. The second one morphed back and checked his pulse and then shook his head. He was gone. I loved him and now he was gone. Silent tears fell down my face and I rested my head on the branch. He was gone and I wanted that, but not this way. _

_End Flashback_

"Max! Max!" Fang yelled waving his hand in front of my face.

"What is it?" I replied still off in la-la land.

"You look like you're about to cry," he said.

"Oh," I needed to come up with an excuse but the truth kept trying to escape so I told half the truth and left the rest out. "I watched him die" I said and then a tear fell.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've watched a person die too, you know and it's not easy" he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened?"

"she won the contest to take me on a date to a place of her choice and she tripped and fell down the stairs at the restaurant, the ambulance said she snapped her neck and died instantly" he said gravely.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, there was nothing I could do, I was 3 metres away when she tripped" he said.

"Oh" I said, tears pouring from my eyes. I missed Dylan everyday and Ella knew that. I loved Dylan but something between me and Fang happened and it seems stronger than what Dylan and I had. Now that he's dead, he would want me to be happy.

_Love is a strange thing_ The voice said almost making me scream. I would've snapped but I needed help.

_I miss Dylan and I love him but I love Fang a little bit more. What do I do? _I pleaded with the voice.

_Go with the flow Max_ The voice said and then it was silent. The only thing I could hear was Fangs arm rubbing my back softly.

"What was her name?" I asked him, trying to take my mind off Dylan.

"Bridget. What was his name?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"Dylan, his name was Dylan." I said.

**A/N: Okay raise your hand if you're happy I killed Bridget and Dylan off. Everyone... okay. Okay big chappie, plenty of twist and turns and I think the next chappie will be a filler, flying lessons.**

**-Stars-**


	10. Flying Lessons and a Big Mystery

**A/N: Chapter 10, probably filler but plenty of Fax. LOL Fax...**

Max's POV

Okay so flying lessons now, stop thinking about Dylan you're with Fang now.

"Okay taking off usually starts with a run off if there's no drop so run and then whip out your wings and flap like hell." Fang said looking up at the pink sky that was that colour because the sun was about an hour from setting.

"Okay," I said and took a deep breath in. I could do this. I ran and jumped unfurling my wings and flapping big powerful strokes. Suddenly I was way up in the sky and Fang looked like a bug. I laughed, I was flying and I looked down to see Fang taking up and climbing towards me quickly and getting bigger.

"You're a natural." He said when he got up to me. I smiled at him and he smiled one of those special smiles back. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Max! You can fly awesome!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Gazzy and Iggy flying towards me; it was Gazzy who had yelled out. Angel and Nudge came up not soon after. Angel said she read my thoughts: I hope she didn't read the part when Fang smiled.

"I'm getting it!" I screeched excitedly. Then my wings fumbled and I fell.

Mystery POV (ooooh, who could it, be?)

I watched the group of bird kids from the bush. They were so happy, sweeping and soaring through the sky. I snorted when I saw the black hair male, Fang, smile at Max. She wouldn't go anywhere near him, she's still getting over someone else. I know everything about Max.

Then her wings tied and she fell. I went to jump up and I didn't care I would expose myself then a black shadow swooped down and caught her. I sighed and slipped back to bushes. But I still hated Fang. Even more when she gave him a peck on the cheek. She looked happy and at peace. But he was right for her even more than him.

Max's POV

Fang caught me and landed in the field. I got on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek when he put me down without thinking. I just fell and there was someone there to catch me. Fang was there to catch me. He always will be.

His cheeks went a little bit red and so did mine. Everyone else landed and we headed back. I then decided something: It was time to get over Dylan and move one, move on to Fang. I smiled to myself, but apparently it was for everyone to see.

"What are you smiling about?" Came a dark voice close to my ear.

"Nothing," I said to Fang, "It's just I'm happy you caught me, that you were there when I fell."

"I'll always be there when you fall." He whispered and a shiver ran down my spine.

Then we broke through into the backyard and followed the scent of freshly baked cookies into the house. When we were happily eating away Angel decided to ruin the mood.

"Max." She said sweetly. Everyone looked at Angel.

"Yes sweetie." I said swallowing a bite.

"When we were flying I heard someone's thought in the bush." She said, I froze.

"Why didn't you tell us, it could've been a group of Erasers?" Fang said, tensed up as I've ever seen him.

"Because it wasn't an Eraser, The Erasers usually think '_Kill the mutant_' whoever in the bush was thinking about how much they disliked you and how he suited Max better." She said innocently. My mouth dropped and I stared at her in shock, we all did.

"Who was in the bush?" I said in shock.

"I don't know he didn't give himself away. All he did was watch us and he was going to catch you when you fell but Fang did so he went back into the bush and then he got really jealous when you-"

"Okay we get it!" I said loudly and Nudge giggled. "Shut up Nudge." I said and she cracked up, Iggy took a little while and then he laughed too, Gazzy look a bit confused and Ella was laughing. I looked at Fang to see he had his head down and from my angle his cheeks were bright red.

"Aw, Fang's blushing." Iggy said in a mocking tone of Nudge. Then I cracked up too and Fang just went redder.

"Shut up Iggy." He snapped but Iggy continued.

"You're so cute when you blush." He taunted and Fang lunged for him, knocking him off the chair. After their fight Fang had a bloody nose and Iggy got dumber.

"How's your head?" Mum asked Iggy. He moaned and moved the ice pack onto his forehead. Fang picked up another tissue and started wiping away the blood.

"Can I have a wet cloth Dr. M?" Fang asked. She smiled and nodded then went and got a cloth.

"So who do you think was in the bush?" I pondered.

"Probably a spy for the School." Fang guessed.

"A spy that hated you and was in love with Max." Iggy put in.

"Yeah, that's really weird." I started. "Who cares, whoever he is he won't come for us."

"How do you know?" Fang questioned me.

"Because I'll kick his ass if he does." I threatened someone who probably wasn't listening.

"Yeah and that will _Totally_ work because he'll be terrified of someone he loves." Iggy said emphasising the word 'totally. I poked my tongue out at him with no success.

"I'll kick his but and so will everyone else." Fang warned, like he had a feeling someone was watching. After the two of them cleaned up and had a shower. We all went to bed and had a good night sleep… just until I heard the bushes rustle outside my window.

"Fang! Mum! Iggy! Ella! Someone help me!" I screamed when I saw a shadow walk past my window.

"What is it?" Fang yelled, running in and turning the light on.

"Crunching noise. Window. Shadow. Person." I stumbled and everyone else ran in.

"Max, max. Slow down, start from the beginning." Fan said touching me softly. I took a deep breath and started again.

"I heard foot steps outside my window and the bushes rustle. So I woke up and saw a shadow pass my window. I didn't see there face but the were about you're height and they had blonde hair." I said a little bit more slowly.

"So at least we know it wasn't me or Iggy." Fang said.

"Do you think there still out there?" Nudge said.

"I think they ran when Max screamed. About that scream, you called Fang's name first." Iggy implied. I picked up something from my side table and threw it at him. It was an alarm clock, opps. It hit him in the chest and his breath left him in one off.

"There was someone out there spying on me while I slept. What if they were out there when I was getting dressed!" I screamed at him.

"Then they're very lucky to have their sight." Iggy said, I glared at him and everyone else was holding in a laugh. Except Fang who was glaring at him too.

"They're glaring at you Iggy." Mum said with her hands on her hips.

"I was wondering why she hadn't thrown something like a lamp at my head." He shrugged.

"Wait. You said someone was outside your window. But we're on the second storey." Gazzy said shocked. I looked at him in thought and then I remembered there was a strange shape spreading from their body.

"I remember, they had wings. I remember seeing the strange shape and wondering what it was." I said and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Well… this is a surprise." Iggy said, breaking the silence.

"We can't do anything about it now, everybody to bed and I'll wake you up bright and early." Mum said and everyone moaned as they walked out. She shut the door and then I realised that Fang never left. I leaned to my left and my head found a hard spot that wasn't there if you look.

"Fang, you're invisible." I said and I heard a deep chuckle and then he shook a bit and he appeared.

"I was wondering why she didn't notice me." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Fang?" I asked.

"Yes Max."

"Can you sleep in here tonight?" I asked and he laughed again.

"Yeah I'll sleep on this.. whatever you call it." He said and pointed to my seat that allowed you to lay down. It was black with a blue pillow on one end. He went over, turned the light off and I heard him lie down.

"Goodnight Max." He said, I smiled and lay down.

"Night Fang." I said and closed my eyes. I knew Fang was there for me.

Fang's POV

I sat there staring out Max's window. The only sound was Max's soft breathing and she was murmuring to herself. Then a shadow passed across the moon. I was only for a second but I saw its wings and the human form it was in. My mouth dropped and I stared at the window. Max did see someone, someone was watching Max from the window.

I stared out the window in shock for about an hour then I drifted to sleep. The last thing I heard was a laugh from outside the window. A boy's laugh, he sounded just below Max's window.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! But none of you reviewed to my chapter so you deserve it!**

**Anyways, cookies for who can guess who the mystery person is and don't forget to review while you're at it.**

**-Stars-**


	11. Mystery Solved

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter! It's nice to see your reviews in my e-mails and favourite stories and story alerts and I love the favourite authors and author alerts!**

**Anyway the cookie ceremony is at the end of this chapter because I have a surprise this chapter**

**R&R**

Max's POV

I was very nervous since that night. I stuck with Fang like glue. When he was in the bathroom or shower I made Iggy sit next to me outside the bathroom. I know I sound paranoid but I only felt safe when I was with someone now.

Well except for when I was outside playing French cricket with Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. Fang was sitting on the patio with his laptop.

"Get it Max!" Angel yelled as I dived for the tennis ball. I caught it and jumped up in the air.

"Caught it!" I yelled throwing the ball in the air.

"Aw man!" Gazzy moaned and passed me the bat.

"You'll get in again." I said and passed him the ball.

"I'll get you out in one shot." He said with a devious smile.

"You're on." I said running to the spot you stand with the bat and turning to Gazzy. But just before he threw the ball I heard the bushes in the forest rustle. I looked to see a flash of blonde hair.

"Max!" Gazzy yelled trying to get my attention. But that was impossible when I dropped the bat and started chasing the person in the bush.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell. But I ignored him and followed the blonde hair I saw go under trees and push through bushes. I could now see the wings on his back, the brownish coat he had on and the blue jeans. He ran through a bush and I saw him stop and look both ways.

_Here's my chance_ I thought and jumped on the figure, pushing him face first into the soil and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Ow, stop it Max." Said a familiar voice. But I couldn't place it somewhere. I let go and stood up. He got to his knees still not facing me and stood up. Then it was like in slow-motion when he turned around and the realisation dawned on my face.

"Dylan." I gasped and he smiled a bit.

"Nice to see you again." He smiled at me.

"You were the one in the bush?"

"Yes and might I saw you hurt my back." He said. I laughed, fresh tears springing to my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back.

"Max! I found you." Fang broke through the bushes and I stepped back from Dylan. "Who are you?" He said narrowing his eyes at Dylan.

"Dylan, I'm Max's friend." He said.

"I thought Max's friend, Dylan, was dead." Fang looked at me.

"I thought so too." I told him and Fang seemed even more suspicious.

"It's impossible, you must be a trick." Fang shook his head and pulled me behind him.

"I'm no trick. After I died they brought me back, gave me wings, took care of me." Dylan said and Fang's tight grip on my wrist loosened. He stepped to the side still suspicious and I looked at Dylan and smiled. Then something hit me: _Dylan's back and I am supposed to be over him. I'm with Fang now and Dylan thinks I'm still in love with him_. I shook my head and grunted.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said and dragged Dylan off, leaving Fang there.

"What do you want?"He asked when we stopped far enough away.

"Dylan, I've just gotten over your death." I said speaking my mind.

"I've never gotten over you." He reached and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer.

"I've fallen for someone else."I spat out and his eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a snarl.

"Fang." He spat in a tone which would make milk curdle. I shrunk away and he just stood there with the snarl still on his face.

"Y-y- yeah." I stuttered.

"The last thing you said to me was _I'm not leaving you_." He told me and I felt the guilt well up inside me.

"You were gone for 2 years."

"But I'm back for you Max" He told me and came close to me. I went to step back when I realised I was backed up against a tree.

"You were gone for one year too many." I said and he placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it gently.

"I'll still fight for you Max." I said and I shook my head.

"Please don't." I begged but he shook his head.

"I was here first." He smiled and went to kiss me. I tried to push him away but he had my arms pinned down without me realising and then our lips met and we were kissing. But my eyes were wide with shock. When he pulled back I was gasping for air. Suddenly what he said registered and I felt anger surge through me.

"I'm not a prize." I spat and walked off. "You're welcome to stay with the flock." I yelled over my shoulder and I heard his footsteps come closer.

"I was going to ask anyway." He whispered and that's when we found Fang in the exact same spot I left him: stony faced and still.

"Dylan's going to be staying with us." I said and pulled Fang back to the house. Dylan unfortunately followed closely behind.

"Hey Max." Angel said and the whole flock including Ella and Mum looked at Dylan in shock when he broke through the trees.

"Dylan." Ella gasped like I did. Mum's mouth dropped and Ella was shocked. Everyone else just looked confused.

"Guys this is Dylan. He has wings like us and... Um... how can I say this?" I murmured to myself. "Dylan died and then they brought him back with wings." I spat out and then they looked shocked.

"Zombie!" Gazzy yelled and hid behind Iggy. Dylan laughed a bit.

"No, I'm a clone of Dylan. I have his memories too." Dylan said and I looked shocked by that last word.

"A clone." I said shocked.

"Yeah, I was dead for too long to them to bring me back."

"What so they can haunt me with your memory!" I screamed and stormed into the house.

Fang's POV

"What so they can haunt me with your memory!" Max screamed at him and stomped inside. I gave Dylan a glare and went after her.

"Max!" I called softly in corridor. Then I heard her soft crying from her room and walked over to her door. I opened the door to find her curled up on her bed crying.

"What?" She said in a strained voice.

"I don't know what happened between you two but I know that him being back has hurt you." I said softly closing the door and going over to sit on her bed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again _'I will always be there to catch you'_ and this is no different." She looked up at me with red eyes and nose.

"It's not that simple. Me and Dylan... we used to be together." She said sitting up and looking at me. "When he died it was because he was hit with a van... driven by erasers who were after me. It took me this long to get over him and I only got over him because of you." She looked at me with yearning eyes that begged me to say something.

"I've never got over watching Bridget die either but it was worse for you. He was your boyfriend and I understand." I said and in my head I was telling myself Max was over Dylan because she had said it to my face.

"Now his back and I'm so confused. I feel like Bella out of Twilight." She confessed. "I still have a part of my heart reserved for Dylan because if that part of me dies I know his memory will too but... but... Fang the rest of my heart has you tattooed on it." She said with tears leaving her eyes.

I smiled and hugged her tight.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear. We pulled back and she was smiling too. "But can you promise me something."

"What is it?" she said in fear.

"I don't want to see you crying over clone boy again and... if he ever makes you uncomfortable don't stop me from hitting him." I smiled. She smiled back and our foreheads rested against each others.

"I _promise_."

**A/N: Yeah it was Dylan so the winners are...**

**-Drum roll-**

**.Spazz **_**(it was the first one)**_

**Uniblue**

**blueninja28**

**Moon Agent**

**PercabethFax97**

**Cookies for all you smart people!**

**R&R**

**-Stars-**


	12. Good Mood

**A/N: Okay first things first there's another winner by the name of 'Dark rose queen' but she's also my friend so you can't get any real cookies even if you ask I'll say no.**

**Okay now to begin...**

I felt better this morning. I felt happier and livelier than ever. Even seeing Dylan didn't dampen my mood.

"Good morning." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at me shocked that I was so happy. I walked straight up to Fang who was sleepily watching his toast cook. He looked down at me and gave a slight half-smile.

I then did something I'd probably kick Fang's ass if he did it to me: I kissed him. My arms wrapped around he is neck and he stiffened but slowly relaxed and kissed me back.

"I usually splash water on my face to wake me up." He said shocked when we pulled back. Nudge, Angel and Ella giggled; Gazzy looked disgusted; Iggy gave Fang the thumbs up and Dylan... Dylan was looking down at his food with a look of disgust on his face...

Oh well who cares?

"I think I did a better job." I smiled. He nodded with a half-smile. "Let's go for a fly. I feel like flying." I said and practically skipped out the door. I launched into the air and started doing flips.

The others followed with a shock on their faces and slowly, one by one, they took off and we all went flying through the air until we came to a clearing with a river through the side of it. I landed and lay down on the grass.

I had no idea why I was so happy but I was happy and I didn't want anything to ruin it. Fang lay down next to me and looked at me. I looked back and smiled at his real smile which lit up the day even more.

"Fang's smiling." I heard Gazzy whisper in shock. We didn't listen he just came closer until he hung over me with the sun behind him. He looked a bit like an angel with the sun behind him. He leaned forward and we kissed. I moved my hands around his neck and his firmly pressed against the ground on either side of me.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Ella was splashing around in the water with Iggy who probably carried her here and everyone else was either in the water with them or running around us playing tiggy when we pulled back. Dylan was in the water splashing trying to not look at us.

"You're very unpredictable Maximum Ride." Fang smiled. My eyes snapped to his large smile, there were even some teeth showing!

"Oh well you'll just have to get used to it." I shrugged. He pulled a cheeky smile and then swung me over his shoulder.

"Time to go swimming!" He yelled.

"Fang! No, put me down!" I screeched, trashing around in his arms. He laughed and turned when he got to the lake so I could see the water. I screamed and covered my eyes as he fell backwards into the water. I laughed and pushed him when I came to the surface. He actually laughed back and then tackled Iggy. They both went under and Iggy came up first. But Fang didn't come up, I was worried until I saw Iggy get pulled under and Fang came up laughing. Iggy came up a bit grumpy then pulled Dylan under. Dylan was actually laughing until he was pulled under and he choked on the water.

Hee hee hee...

Let me give you the picture: Fang was laughing, Dylan was annoyed at Iggy and Iggy was annoyed at Fang but was still laughing.

Dylan looked at them with a pout and then he got on the side and jumped on the both of them. We were all laughing even when Gazzy jumped in and then Nudge and Angel jumped in and totally kicked Gazzy's bomb dive in the butt.

When Angel came back up her joyful smile quickly turned into a worried frown as she looked around the forest.

"Fang!" She called out. Fang waded through the water and I followed to hear what she said.

"What is it Angel?" Fang asked.

"There's someone in the forest. Someone bad. They want to get us and they want to take us to the school."She said her eyes filled with horror. I took her in my arms and Fang looked around worried.

"We need to get out of here." Fang said looking around cautiously. Now everyone had noticed the mood that had settled on our once happy moment.

"They'll know if we try to run." I shook my head trying to think straight.

"Iggy take Ella back, all you go with him. Would you like to stay Max?" Fang asked.

"Yes please." I said with a look of determination.

"We're not leaving." Iggy said.

"Then we'll all get captured and no one can save us. It's better if only two of us go. Plus you don't want Ella caught in a fight she has no power in." Fang said pointedly.

"I've fought Erasers before." Ella said snobby.

"No you haven't. You've run from Erasers before." I pointed out. They all went silent and then one by one got out and took off.

"I'm staying." Dylan said.

"No." Fang said.

"It wasn't a question." He said and got out, putting his hand out for me. I wearily took it and he helped me out the walked to the middle of the field. I helped Fang out and we walked to the middle of the field.

"Let's go back to back; it will be easier to see what's coming that way." Fang said. We all connected shoulders facing away from each other and watched the forest with fear running through every inch of my body.

"Do you think there still there?" Dylan said and just as he did figures surrounded the field and then one by one stepped into the light. They were Erasers all right, big hairy, their canines dripping slobber onto the ground. I strengthened up, putting my hands into balls and waiting for the slightest flinch then I would take them out.

"You really think you can take us out." The Eraser in front of me laughed. I think his name was Ari. "We have you surrounded and even if you take one of us out then another one will just take his place. A bit like a sharks mouth and you know what happens to people who enter a shark's mouth." He laughed again and the rest of the Erasers managed a huge grin.

"They get out with an injury. That's all the stories I've heard." I retorted.

"That's because the people that don't can't tell their story." He smiled and the Erasers came for us.

The mouths open ready for a taste and their claws at the ready.

I got into my fighting stance and prepared for battle.

It was do or die right now...

**A/N: Done! Don't you love the cliff hanger I ended on?**

**I know you all do!**

**-Stars-**


	13. The Plan

**A/N: Okay so I sort of stopped last chapter at the awesome, edge-gripping part.**

**B.T.W: These Erasers don't have wings.**

**Sorry...**

They all just stood there looking at us. I was getting nervous and twitchy. I mean, they were just staring at us!

I didn't even dare to speak one word in case they were tricking us. I scanned each Eraser waiting for them to move but they didn't. This was getting ridiculous.

"Nets catch Birds too I guess." Ari smiled and then something fell on me.

I thrashed around in the net trying to break away but I just got more tangled. I looked at Fang to see he was also caught in a net and so was Dylan.

"Stupid Erasers." Dylan said under his breath. I was shocked he knew what they were but I guess he was experimented on to so he would know a lot.

"Come on piggy." One of the Erasers said and picked me up. I screamed and kicked at his back. I wasn't going down without a fight. Then when the Eraser tipped me upside down I felt something slide into my hand.

My pocket knife. I forgot it was in there. I flipped the knife out and cut a hole in the bottom and then I fell on my head. I jumped up and got into a fighting stance despite the dizziness.

"Get her!" Growled Ari and three Erasers lunged for me. I bent my knees and shot into the air, spreading my wings, just as those dumb Erasers knocked each other out. This was really funny.

I laughed swooping towards the Eraser that had Fang and knocking him to the ground. Fang pulled the net away and got up.

"I'll fight them off while you get Dylan out." Fang said and I gave him a 'do I have to' look and he glared at me. I sighed and flew over to Dylan's Eraser, knocking him out and cutting Dylan out.

He got out as his Eraser moved and landed a hard kick to his head, knocking the eraser out.

Poor little doggy.

I looked over to see Fang takeout the last Eraser.

"Yah for Fang!" I yelled sarcastically and clapped. He looked at me sideways and managed a half-smile. Then he ran up to us.

"We should go before-"Fang started then fell. I dropped to my knees to see a tranquiliser sticking out of his arm and then I felt something hit my arm and I blacked out too.

-Insert line here-

I woke up to see I was chained by my limbs to a table. I looked to my right to see Fang looking back and Dylan just waking up behind him.

"Enjoying your five star metal examination table?" I joked. Fang laughed and moved uncomfortably... he seemed nervous.

"I'd hate to see one star." He said.

"My arm." Dylan said in pain. I lifted my head as far as I could to see Dylan had one arm casted up and not tied to the table.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"No pain killer, that's all. After you two went down they sent about four Erasers out, apparently they were out of tranquilisers, and one of them stepped on my arm." He said. "Actually they more _landed_ on my arm." He said with a weak laugh.

Then a scientist walked in and we all went silent.

"Get some pain killers for that one and put that one and the other one in a cage and take the girl to testing." The man said. Another scientist injected something into Dylan's arm and he seemed to relax.

Then two Erasers unchained them and took them away. I felt the chains around my wrist loosen and then the ones around my ankles and Pull me up.

It was that Ari guy. He pushed me down out the door and pushed me left. I tried remembering the way we came but got confused halfway through and gave up. I was _directed_ through a door were an old man in a white lab coat was.

"Uh... Maximum, Maximum Ride?" He said.

"Yeah." Ari said and walked out.

"Okay come over here Max." He directed me to a metal seat. I sat down in it and I felt myself become cuffed to the chair. The scientist pulled out an empty needle as I struggled in my new chains that didn't let me move.

"What the-"I said as the scientist came closer.

"Hold still Maximum we need a blood test." He sat down next to me and I tried to calm myself. He put the needle in my arm and took out a heap of blood. I felt woozy and leaned my head back as he put the blood onto the slide and examined it next to another slide. The picture came up on the screen and I looked closely to see one said down the bottom in white writing _New Avian Blood_ and the other one said _Experiment name: Fang's Blood_.

They were comparing my blood with Fang's! I froze up a bit as I realised that they had been through this before. I was about to get the test they've had in 14 years in one day, maybe one week.

I closed my eyes trying to block out the sound and smell of this dreadful place.

_Hurry up Angel_ I thought.

Angel's POV

I went inside when we landed and ran straight up to Dr. M who was sitting in a chair at the table.

"Hello Angel." She smiled at me and then he face turned to worry as she noticed the flock was down by three.

"Dr. M they took Fang and Max and Dylan and they're going to do mean things to them and we need to get them." Nudge spat out.

"Oh...dear. We do, don't we." She thought carefully, I saw a plan formulate in her head and I was following closely until I heard another voice in my head.

_Hurry up Angel_ Said the voice. It was Max!

"They're already testing on them." I said. "On Max to be specific." I said receiving the images she was trying so desperately to project. "Dylan has a broken arm and Fang's fine." I said seeing the image of the two boys tied to the table.

"We need to hurry." Gazzy said alert.

_That'll do. Angel I'll need your help and Nudge's._ I heard Dr. M say in my head. I nodded and dragged Nudge to Dr. M's room with her.

_About an hour later_

Third- person POV

Dr. M's car pulled onto the road right across from the School. She got out in her tight Tank top and super tight pants that go all the way down to black high-heels that Nudge had picked out for her.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dr. M asked again. She was very glad Gazzy was too young to think a girl is _hot _and that Iggy was blind.

"Of course it will Mum you look like a real hottie. Now where's your coat?" Ella said and hopped out of the car. Dr. M Pulled out her coat and her old ID card, lucky she had kept these.

As you've also noticed she isn't planning on wearing tight clothes but Nudge said she'll get what she wants with these clothes. It was for Max... and her boyfriend... and her ex-boyfriend.

Dr. M sighed, what an awkward combination.

"Okay let's go." Nudge said as they entered the cover of the bush.

_Here we go_ Dr. M thought and sighed.

**A/N: Yah! Go Dr. M!**

**R&R**

**-Stars-**


	14. Escape again

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the 14****th**** chapter.**

**Yeah! Anyway here's the escape...**

Third-person POV

Dr. M walked slowly to the front doors and was stopped by a guard.

"ID." He said and Dr. M showed him her old ID card for this place while at the same time trying to make she look nice.

"Anything else officer." Dr. M said and the guard shook his head and stepped to the side. She walked in and as soon as she did a pair of eyes she was trying to avoid looked up at her: Jeb's. He was going to blow the whole mission.

"Madam." He said and turned and left. She stood there shocked then walked quickly to where she remembered the cages being. They were still there.

"Max." She whispered loudly.

"Mum, we're over here."A voice came. She hurried over to see Max in a cage and the two boys sharing a cage. She laughed at the sight of both boys still touching shoulders even though they were as far apart as possible.

"It's not funny. Dylan fell asleep on me." Fang said.

"I slept on you. You were asleep on my shoulder." Dylan said back.

"They've been doing that ever since we got here."Max said rolling her eyes.

"I wonder if we could bring a cage with us to lock those two in when they fight." Dr. M said scratching her chin. Max laughed and then the door opened.

"Hey who are you?" Said a scientist.

"I'm the medical examiner; I'm taking these experiments for testing." She said.

"Jeb said I had them at this time of day." The scientist said.

"And who do you think would have more of a chance at winning that fight?" Dr. M said moving her coat to the side and pushing out her chest. The scientist face flushed and he turned away mumbling to himself.

"Nice." Fang laughed and so did Dylan.

"Mum his going to think you and Jeb are an item." Max said with a look of disgust.

"Lucky we're not staying here then, huh?" She said and opened Max's cage.

"Dr. M, Do you need any erasers?" Jeb's voice ran through the cages room.

Max's POV

I crawled out of the cage and glared at Jeb. Fang looked shocked and Dylan looked scared.

"Just two." Mum said smiling. He nodded and walked out. "He saw me on the way in and I freaked out, you guys are so lucky I have a nice charm." She said a little bit scared.

"Calm down mum. You've got him wrapped around your finger." I told her and unlocked the boy's cage. Fang and Dylan both got out and tried to squeeze through the same time until Fang kicked him and he fell back.

"You two are hopeless." Dr. M shook her head sadly.

"My leg hurts." Dylan complained.

"Well you shouldn't have come up against me." Fang snarled. Children they are.

The door clicked opened and Ari walked in with another Eraser. They were both fully morphed. He obviously recognized Mum because he stopped.

"I swear to god Ari Batchelder; if you say or do anything I'll turn you into a girl right now." I heard Mum warn. I laughed and so did Fang and Dylan. He grumbled and moved to the back, pushing us along. We got close to the front door before we finally got ambushed by Erasers.

"Why would we expect anything else?" I rolled my eyes.

I heard the engine first, then the sound of something crashing, then the screams of guards.

"Jump!" I yelled and we split to the sides. I got a soft landing on Fang and Dylan landed next to us as the huge van crashed through the doors.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Yelled Gazzy, from the front seat. Iggy was next to him in the passenger seat laughing.

"That was insane!" Iggy said cackling wildly.

"Everyone in!" I yelled opening the door. Mum got in and then Fang and Dylan. I turned to see Ari right at the door.

"Go. Away. You. Filthy. Dog." I yelled kicking him. He let go and I slammed the door shut in his face.

"Nice Max, A little bit aggressive. Suits you." Fang joked.

"Try me." I sighed clipping my seatbelt in. "Let's go!" I yelled to Gazzy.

"Max are you sure that's a good idea?" Nudge said.

"Do you want me to drive?" I said and then we backed up at full speed. Gazzy put it in gear and turned around flying away from the school.

"That was interesting." Dylan said looking a bit pale. Then we stopped suddenly and I fell foreword and got pulled back by the seatbelt.

"Which way?" Gazzy said.

"Left." Dr. M said. "Actually get out and let me drive." Dr. M said. Gazzy moaned and opened the front door. After they switched we were off again.

"So, Dr. M what's with the tank top?" Fang said cheeky.

"Fang would you like to get out and walk home?" Dr. M said strictly.

"No thank you." He said hanging his head. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired." I said lying on Fang's shoulder. I think I made Dylan jealous because he was silent for the rest of the trip and when we went inside and during dinner. He was starting to turn into a blonde haired Fang.

"Max about the attack. You need to be more careful about what you do. I won't always be here to charm the scientist into giving you back." Mum said. I laughed.

"Yeah about that mum, are you going to change?" I said looking at her tight pants and crop top.

"I don't think I can get these pants off." She said moving uncomfortably. We all laughed.

"They'll wear away eventually." Nudge said and shrugged. "Probably in like a hundred years because plastic takes a hundred years for plastic to wear away, or maybe it's a thousand. Oh well, did you see that-"Nudge blabbered but Iggy covered her mouth. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"What about Jeb? He could've turned on you the second you walked in and he didn't." Fang said.

"I don't know, was he in your high school class Mum?" I asked and we all laughed.

"Yes actually. We were in the same science class. We were lab partners." She said and we all stopped laughing.

"Is Jeb a vampire?" Dylan whispered loud enough so only the flock could hear. We all cracked up and Mum and Ella looked at us confused. Ella got it after thirty seconds but Mum never got it.

Oh well, looks like she's watching Twilight tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay so it's a short chapter but I sort of have writers block. **

**Not my fault!**

**Ok so the next chapter soon... as I update my other stories so don't get mad.**

_**Ow who threw the dictionary? My spelling isn't that bad!**_

**Okay so Review please.**

**-Stars-**


	15. Fang

**A/N: Wow I'm really on a roll! I'm awesome**

**Review please!**

_One week later_

Max's POV

It's been so long since we've run into any erasers. My hands are starting to twitch it's been that long.

"It's only been a week Max." Angel said standing next to me. I was so bored I had come downstairs and lay down on Fang's lap. He didn't say anything he just gave me a pillow when I complained about how bony his legs were.

"It's been a long week." I said promptly.

"Hey Dr. M?" Nudge asked playing on the ground with a toy car with Gazzy. I think they were racing and in return Nudge gets to give him a makeover.

"Yes sweetheart." She said pulling her eyes from the screen.

"How did you and Jeb meet? And how did you have Max?" She asked and I sprung up realising I didn't know this either.

"Yuk." Iggy said who was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Well we met in science and then he asked me out. I said yes of course and we went out for a while but I broke it off. Then a couple of years later we met again... he told me he was a successful scientist in genetics and he was studying mutated cells for early symptoms of a disease and my mother had cancer so I donated a egg. Then I found out my egg was mixed up in the system and had been fertilised so I took the egg." She explained.

"Like a chicken egg?" Gazzy asked.

"No Gazzy- I'll tell you when you're older." She said. I heard Fang snicker behind me. "Or I'll just get Fang to do it." She said her eyes narrowing and moving to Fang. He stopped laughing and shook his head.

"So you had Max and then you found out he was the father?" Nudge asked.

"I found out when Max was 6 months old and Jeb just... hung around. He'd take Max to carnivals and to work. I met Ella's dad a bit after that and I told him Jeb was my ex-husband. Then I had Ella and, well, Ella's dad disappeared." She said her eyes filling with sadness. Ella also looked a bit sad.

I remembered him too, he was a nice man but he had nothing to do with me. Jeb always used to take me to carnivals and stuff when he came over.

Jeb was extremely jealous...

"Okay everyone to bed now." Mum said getting up. We all went to bed without a noise despite it being only eight-thirty.

I didn't have any dreams that night. It felt like was asleep for 5 seconds then I felt something land on my chest and sprung up to see Fang laying on my and smiling at me.

"Good morning Max." He said cheerfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" I said suspiciously looking up at him.

"You slept in Max, it's ten o'clock." He said an eyebrow rising.

"You're killing me Fang." I said trying to push him off. He laughed and rolled onto his back next to me whilst I took deep breaths.

"Iggy made bacon and eggs." He told me.

"Excellent." I said closing my eyes.

_Bang!_ I heard from downstairs.

"Max! Fang!" Nudge yelled. I sprung out of bed and ran downstairs to see Erasers everywhere. I hit one in the spine and then tripped another one whilst Fang took out a rather large eraser. It wasn't long before we got every single one of them and the screeching of tyres ran though the streets.

I stood there panting with my fist still up. I looked at Fang who was also panting then Dylan walked past and went upstairs.

"Dylan?" I said confused.

"What?" He spat stopping and turning at the top of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I said lowering my fist.

"To have a talk with an old friend, I'll be back soon." He said and turned back around. I stood there staring at the spot he stood with narrowed eyes.

"If I don't come back within half an hour don't come after me." I said going up the stairs.

"Max just let him go." Iggy said.

"No, He could be a leak." I said still walking. I went to the room he shares with Fang and watched him jump out then I followed and stayed a reasonable distant behind the him the whole way until he went down in a clearing. I landed just outside the clearing and watched as he walked up to an older twenty-year-old red haired woman and a younger one with... wings.

Everyone has wings these days! It's like the new fashion amongst kids.

"I told you to hang back!" Dylan yelled at the woman.

"Dear Dylan, we don't have a month for your useless charms to kick in." The older woman said.

"I still say you should send me in." The younger girl said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No Bridget, not yet." The woman said. Where had I heard that name before?

"I told you to wait! Why didn't you wait?" Dylan yelled at the woman. She sighed and shook her head.

"Dylan I know, and you know, that you won't get past Fang on the love scale." She said.

"I will... eventually." He said and the woman cackled in a very high-pitched tone.

"No you won't. Face it Dylan. You were too late." The woman spat.

"Not if we get rid of Fang." Dylan said after a pause. I gasped as tears sprung into my eyes.

"Are you suggesting we kill him?" The woman said.

"Lissa it's the only way to win Max's trust." Dylan said. Lissa smiled and looked at Bridget.

"It's your time to shine Bridget." Lissa said smiling at Bridget whose smile grew large and her eyes lit with passion.

They were going to kill Fang!

I have to protect him; I thought and took off out of the bushes.

"Max!" I heard Dylan yell from behind me but I was crying too much. He was a killer; I wasn't going to stop for him.

_I'm coming Fang_. I thought and then someone grabbed my feet and we both fell towards the ground...

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I didn't do it on purpose. **

**-Stars-**


	16. Unknown Secrets

**A/N: Soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating but I had no internet for six whole weeks and I almost died x_x. moving on... I'm sure you all want to know what happens.**

Max's POV

My fall was broken by a tree and allot of branches but I was still sore when I hit the grass and my arm stung from the crunch I heard. I had defiantly broken it.

I stood up quickly backing away from Dylan.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. "You want to kill Fang!" I screamed again and he looked at me with hard eyes I've never seen.

"You're too important to forget Max. You need to go back and let them do test on you. Max you are the one most important discovery in the history of mankind." Dylan said sternly. "I'm still Dylan, I'm his clone yeah but all they did was fixing a few things that were out of order. Like my view of Itex: There working to make a better, greener future." He said like a zombie. "Max they need you so they can turn everyone into things like us."

"So they want to turn everybody into a mutant freak?" I asked.

"Yes Max, but don't think of it as a change, think of it as an upgrade." He smiled. "But so that can happen Fang must die. The entire flock must die because they're powers are somehow blocking the mutations. One of them has part of a very powerful machine in them and there the only reason the machine can stop us from mutating other people." He said confidently.

"You're not Dylan. Dylan's dead. You just look like him; you don't have his personality, his charm or his knowledge." I spat. I turned and sprinted then took off and everything seemed to be going quicker. Was I going faster?

Yes I was because I saw the house and slowed down landing in the yard. As I ran in I saw Fang was cornered by that red head, Bridget, and she had a knife to his throat in the lounge room. I snuck around the back and grabbed a pot from the sink and slowly snuck up behind her. Fang noticed me and smiled with a laugh that showed his defeat.

"What's so funny?" Bridget spat.

"Nothing." Fang smiled and I brought the pot down on her head. When she fell to the ground unconscious Fang instantly relaxed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just a bit... shocked." He sighed. I sat down next to him and looked at the lounge room which was torn to shreds.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Just as I did Iggy broke down his door and fell flat on his face.

"Fang!" Gazzy yelled running down the stairs. The adrenaline quickly faded away when I knew everyone was safe and the pain in my arm shot through my.

"Agh!" I screamed cutch it to my chest.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

"Well," I started, "When I followed Dylan I found out they were going to kill you so I rushed back but when I did Dylan got me by the ankle and pulled me down. I went through a few trees but landed on my arm and broke it." I said so quickly I'm surprised he took it all in. Iggy let out the three girls and came down.

"Fang she said she was going to kill all of us one by one." Iggy piped up and we all sat down.

"They are: Dylan said something about one of you able to stop a mutations machine or something." I said confused. "Like one of you were connected to the machine somehow." I said.

"I remember that." Angel said. "The scientist were always thinking about the machine putting part of itself in someone so it was indestructible but nobody knew who it was."

"So who is it?" Iggy said and we all looked at eachother.

I looked at Fang to see his lips sealed.

"Are you okay Fang?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering why they wouldn't have something like this on file." He shook his head. "And... and I think I remember that machine." He said. Angel moved closer.

"Fang?" she asked.

"Yes Angel." Fang said.

"I tried this on Iggy once while he was sleeping and I never told you because I unlocked the memory of when he lost his eyes but I think I can unlock this memory." She addmitted.

"That explains alot." Iggy murmured.

"Angel it's not a memory. I remember it as a dream." Fang shook his head and pushed himself up. Angel put her tiny fingers on each side of Fang's head and closed her eyes. As soon as she did Fang's face went blank.

He looked in pain.

"Fang! Fang tell us what you see." I said.

Fang's POV

_I was in a room with a huge machine with another small chamber. _

"_Hold still why we take some blood." The scientist said. I felt a needle jab into me and cringed. _

"_Where am I?" I asked him._

"_We are doing a test to find out which cells and joining your DNA and the bird DNA." He said and the Eraser's tried to push me into the smaller chamber._

"_No!" I screamed kicking one of them and running. I was pushed and flew into a bench filled with beakers and test tubes. They all smashed and I had a cut on my arm._

"_You idiot!" Screamed the scientist. "Don't damage him." He said.I was pulled from the table and pushed into the machine. I banged on the closed door until the machine started up and a blue light felt like it was cooking me to death. A loud noise came and I fell to the ground. My blood was pouring into the machine and then a boom._

"_What's wrong with it?" I heard a yell. I looked around in the pitch black. Had the machine stopped? Was it over? Then blue light filled the chamber and stung my eyes. _

_It wasn't over. The noise got louder and louder and I felt as though my brain was frying._

_I blacked out from the high noise. _

_When I woke up I was in a recovery room. I felt fine. I thought it was a dream. It was all just a bad dream because I swear that noise was talking to me._

I took a deep breath and pulled myself from Angel's fix. Man she's getting powerful.

"Fang?" I heard Max say. I looked at her passive face as she clutched her arm. "Fang it's you isn't it?" She said. I nodded wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"I knew it." Said a voice from the middle of the lounge room. We all looked to see Bridget. "All these years you've been carrying part of the machine in your head. A electrical impulse that it needs to survive. So if you die, it dies and we can finally use it for what it was meant for: Upgrading the human race."

"Upgrading?" Max said disgusted. "You call us upgraded. It took a week for me to be able to stand up. I had to be fed by others and if the entire race is 'upgraded' all at once there all going to die."

Max stood up with a look of anger on her face and picked Bridget up by the scruff of her neck with her good arm.

"Tell me Bridget, did those smart-ass scientist think of that?" She asked.

"Of course they did. There working on a way to... quicken up the process." She laughed and Max dropped her.

"This is great." Iggy said glumly. "Some machine has put itself inside Fang and now his on the 'shoot on sight' list."

"We need to get out here." Max said. "We need to lay low until we find a way to get that whatever it is out of Fangs head and into the machine." She said. "We need to save Fang."

**A/N: Good enough? Please say yes.**

**And please, please reveiw.**

**-Stars-**


End file.
